The Love Of A Death Eater
by Spartan10007
Summary: What would happen if Tonks was a student at Hogwarts, and during her time there, she met James. A young Death Eater, whose goal is to get into Hogwarts and learn its strengths and weaknesses. But what happens to James and Tonks when they realize that they have feelings for each other. No Flames allowed. Rated T-M. Slight Harry/Fleur
1. Prologue

A.N. First Harry Potter story. I'll be going through all the movies, but I'm going to use the beginning of the first movie as the prologue. Now what I like to do in my stories is have a stat chart

Reviewers:

N/A

Views:

N/A

And to avoid any age confusion:

James: 13

Tonks: 13

Now let's start the story

* * *

><p>Being trained to be a Death Eater at a young age could be considered either a great honor, or a curse. For James, it could be considered both. With his parents, also Death Eaters, arrested when he was a child he had no one to turn to...besides his parents superiors. Growing up, he was forced to endure various tests of strength, including the subjection to a lesser form of a Cruciatus Curse. James was sent to train with each of the highest ranking Death Eaters.<p>

All of these tests turned him into the perfect agent to send into Hogwarts. Since he was still very young, he would fit in perfectly. In order to officially accept him, Lucius Malfoy placed the snaked on James, except he placed it on the middle of his back, somewhere that no one should find it.

Packing up a trunk, James gets ready to go to the train with the Malfoys. Since they actually could walk around in public, there was little to no danger. Getting to the train, James and Draco got seated with 2 of Draco's friends, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Crabbe, Goyle, this is my best mate, James" Draco introduces

The other two greet him while James merely grunts and nods.

"I'm gonna take a walk" James says as he leaves the room. Looking around the hallways, he sees a young girl with pink hair walking towards him while looking at some books. James then phases out as he starts to stare at the young beauty approaching him...who seems to be getting closer

...and closer.

...and closer.

*BAM*

"Ouch!" Tonks says as she runs into another student, causing them to fall on the ground

James and Tonks then look at each other and start trying to apologize to each other. James then places two fingers over her lips

"I'm James" James introduces

"I'm Nymphadora, but call me Tonks" Tonks introduces

"Tonks? OK" James says as he helps pick up the rest of her things

Tonks and James reach for the same book, and accidentally intertwined hands trying to pick it up. Tonks quickly pulled with a blush while James had a startled look on his face. Since the only type of physical contact was to cause an injury, so he didn't know what to think when he felt her soft hand touch his.

Quickly picking up the book and taking the rest of her things, Tonks quickly stood up, followed by James.

"Thanks for helping" Tonks says

"No problem" James says distantly

"Well, I guess we'll see each other at school" Tonks says as she walks away

""It was nice meeting you" Tonks says over her shoulder

"Yeah...you too" James responds as he watches her walk away

Shaking his head James walks back into the room where Draco and his lackeys were. They were each in their uniform, and once James changed all 4 of them waited to leave.

After about 5 minutes, the train officially stopped, and everyone on it un-loaded their things and walked out. They were all greeted by a very large man by the name of Hagrid.

Hagrid led all first years to the boats, where they were all brought to the school. They were all led to the front door of the Great Hall. During the wait, Draco tried to get the famous Harry Potter as a friend, which failed.

However, James saw a familiar pink haired girl standing next to two ginger haired people besides Harry. James then walked through the small crowd to the girl to say hi again.

"Hey" James says

"Oh hi, good to see you again" Tonks says as she smiles at him

James returns the smile with a small one of his own. Professor McGonagall then had everyone go through the doors and walk up to the front table. Each first year was cycled into their "Houses" through the sorting hat. James went up after Tonks, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been sent to Gryffindor.

James then took a seat and the professor placed the sorting hat on his head.

"Hmm...interesting, very interesting" The Sorting hat says, "Plenty of brains, very courageous...but a very painful past...hmm...where to put you"

Looking at Tonks James whispers, "Gryffindor"

"Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat announces

The Gryffindor table erupts in cheers as James goes to sit next to Tonks.

"I'm glad you're with Gryffindor" Tonks says

"Me too" James says

Draco and his lackeys were sent to the Slytherin. After all the festivities, all students were brought to their dorms, where they found their beds and stayed up to fool around. Finally getting to bed, James's final thoughts were of Tonks.

* * *

><p>In the girls Dorm, Tonks fell asleep thing about James.<p>

* * *

><p>A.N. OK, so that's a wrap for the Prologue. Next chapter the story really starts with the second year. And don't worry next chapters will be longer.<p>

Reviews would be appreciated.

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals, and I'll see you next chapter


	2. Chapter 1

A.N. OK, let's start the stat chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

28+

Ages:

James: 14

Tonks: 14

So now the story starts pre-second movie: Chamber of Secrets. Also Tonk's parents, OC's, will find out some interesting things about James. This may seem a bit rushed but...yeah. Let's begin

* * *

><p>James first Year had gone by relatively fast. He learned about all of the teachers. Their strengths resided in what subject they teach. As for their weaknesses, there was still time. Getting back to his shack, he tosses his trunk by a torn up couch and lays down on it. James then hears something tapping against a window. Looking up, he sees an owl with a letter in it's beak.<p>

James opened to window to let it in, and took the message from it. It reads;

_Dear James,_

_I hope this letter reaches you're home._

_Everything at home is fine, how are you?_

_It stinks that we have to wait for the summer to end before we can see each other again._

_Hopefully we'll be able to see each other before then, but I doubt that's possible._

_Love, Tonks_

Finishing reading, James took out a piece of paper and wrote his own letter. After finishing, he gave the owl the letter and it flew off. James then laid down on the couch again, trying to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>When Tonks made it home, she immediately went to her room to write to James. After sending the letter, she went downstairs to help her mother make dinner. About a half-hour from sending the letter, Tonk's owl flew threw and open window and landed on a table. Unfortunately Tonk's mother got to the letter first and read it.<p>

Tonk's mother then had a smile on her face as she brought the open letter to her daughter.

"Nymphadora, dear?" Her mother says

"It's Tonks mom, and yes?" Tonks says

Tonk's mother gives her daughter the letter and watches as she reads it. Is says;

_Dear Tonks,_

_Good to hear from you._

_Glad that you made it home._

_Things at my place aren't that exciting._

_Maybe we could hang out some time._

_Signed, James_

After reading the letter, Tonks smiled to herself, forgetting her mother was there. Tonks mother finished making dinner while Tonks ran back upstairs, nearly running over her father, and went into her room.

"What's going on with Nym?" He asks as he walks into the kitchen

"I think our little girl might be starting to grow up"

Tonks then ran down to the kitchen and asked it they could visit James after dinner.

"It all depends if it's OK with his parents" Her father states

"Umm...he...doesn't have any parents" Tonks says

"Huh...well, maybe we could give him some company" Her mother says, "Why don't you write to him to see if we can visit"

"Sure, I'll write to him now" Tonks says as she runs up to her room again. Getting there she writes a quick letter and has her owl send it to James

Back at James house, he wakes up to the sound of tapping...again. Annoyed, James gets up from the couch and lets the same owl enter. Taking the small letter, it reads;

_Dear James,_

_I was wondering if my parents and I could visit you tonight._

_Sorry for asking on such short notice, but I thought that you could use some company._

_Please respond as soon as possible_

_Love, Tonks_

After reading the letter, James quickly write his reply and sends the owl back. James then picks up the trunk from the side of the couch and tosses it in a closet. He then starts tossing things everywhere, getting ready for a visit.

After eating, Tonks and her parents waited for the letter to return. After a few more tense minutes, the owl came flying through the window. Tonks quickly took the letter and gave the owl a treat. Quickly reading the letter Tonks lets out a small squeal of joy and runs off to get her wand from her room.

Tonk's father reads the note, which says;

_Dear Tonks,_

_Sure, I don't have any plans tonight so it'll be fine._

_I'll include my location with the letter._

_Signed, James_

"Tell me dear" Tonks father asks his wife, "What do you know about this James fellow?"

"About as much as you know dear"

Since Tonk's parents were both Aurors they should have information on most, if not all, wizards, young or old. After Tonks came back down, with a smile still on her face, she and her parents appirated (A.N. If I didn't spell that right tell me) to the directions that James gave them.

Tonks always wondered what James's home would look like. From the outside it looked like an everyday house. The family then walked up to the door, and Tonks knocked. They heard a, "Come in", from inside and entered the house.

Inside was a bit dark, but from what they could see, there was a single couch, a small table, a small TV on a stand, and a mini-fridge. That was it. James then walked out from behind a wall, with his shirt off, and immediately recognized the Pink haired beauty that stood before him.

Quickly grabbing a shirt that was on the couch says, "Ah, you must be Tonk's parents. Pleasure to meet you"

James then cover himself with the shirt, hiding the mark on his back.

Tonk's parents could feel a strange presence though when James stepped out from behind the wall, and when he put the shirt over himself, the presence lessened.

"Nice to meet you too" Tonk's mother says, "My name's Miranda, and my husband here is Marcus"

"Sorry about the inside. I know the outside of the house might seem nice but...that's about it" James says with s small laugh, "Sorry if I can't entertain you, but, we do have television so...there's that"

"So you spend most of your time watching television?" Marcus asks disapprovingly

Miranda, on the other hand, couldn't believe it, since she saw her daughter nearly swoon over the young boys abs. Who could've thought that a 14 year old could have that good of a six-pack?

"Uh...not really...most of my time is spent...training" James responds

"And how do you train?" Marcus asks

"Umm...well...that's, kind of a secret" James says

Marcus then narrowed his eyes before letting them slip back into a calm feel.

"Well, why don't we have a little drink" Marcus says

"Umm...sure..." James says, 'What would you like?"

"What kind of wine do you have" Marcus says, while his daughter and wife face palmed

"Umm...a large amount, actually, although I don't really drink" James says

James and Marcus then go to the mini-fridge, and opening it, James reaches in, and after about 10 seconds, he pulled out a bottle of wine. James then went over to a cabinet that was in the shadows and pulled out 4 wine glasses.

James then placed the 4 glasses on the table and pours the wine while each person sat around it.

"Ugh, James, do you think we could have a little light" Marcus asks

"Dad, I could-" Tonks starts before being cut off

"Please dear" Marcus says with a stern look

"Uh...yeah, let me just get my wand" James says as he gets up and leaves the room

Marcus then pulls out a small veil.

"Dad! Seriously!?" Tonks says

"I just want to know more about this young man" Marcus says as he pours the content of the veil into James's wine glass

"Ugh...you do this with almost every guy I meet" Tonks says exasperated

James then walks back with his wand in hand.

"Found it" James says as he casts a spell.

The room was then filled with light, making the room more visible. James then sat down at his own glass of wine and held it up.

"Uh...to our friends" James says

The other three raise their glasses and lightly tap them together. They all take a small sip, excluding Tonks, and set their glasses down back on the table.

"So, James" Marcus starts, with Tonks and her mother obviously knowing where this was going

"How do you train?"

"I, uhm, practice by creating mannequins, set to use the Cruciatus cruse, and fight them" James says

This immediately surprises the family, especially Tonks. Marcus then continues the questioning.

"Who has you train in this kind of way?" Marcus asks

"My main care taker, under the orders of his master" James replies

"And who is that?" Marcus asks

"Lucius Malfoy and Antonin Dolohov" James says

Marcus and Miranda exchanged a cautious look.

"James...how long has this been going on?" Miranda asks gently

Tonks, obviously missing something, focused more than she even has in her life.

"Ever since I was born" James says

All three of their eyes widened, and Tonks could barely see a small amount of emotion in James's eyes as he said that...it was sorrow.

Marcus and Miranda then nodded to each other and stood up, followed by Tonks, and a James still under the affects of the potion.

"Well it was nice meeting you, but we really should be going" Marcus says, looking at his watch, the time was: 9:35 PM

"Oh course, have a good night" James says as he walks them out

"And one last thing" Marcus says as he pulls out his wand

"What?" James asks

"Obliviate" Marcus says as the "discussion" that took place was wiped from James's memory

James then fell back and landed on the floor with a thud.

"I didn't think that would happen" Marcus says as he puts his wand away

The family then left the house and appirated to their own. Getting there, Tonks was sent to her room while Marcus and Miranda started talking. Eventually they agreed that they would try to get James away from the Dark Lord. Someone with that kind of information could be seen as invaluable. They also thought, that if convinced, their daughter would be more than happy to help.

* * *

><p>Upstairs in her room, Tonks had fallen asleep, worrying about James, and wondering what she could do to help. She promised herself, that she would stay with him until their dying day.<p>

* * *

><p>A.N. OK, Chapter 1 complete, next chapter will be going to Hogwarts. Things will probably escalate as things continue.<p>

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways, stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	3. Chapter 2

A.N. Time for the next chapter. But first...Stat chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

41+

Now let's start the story

* * *

><p>A week after the small visit, James and Tonks were getting ready to go back to Hogwarts.<p>

Tonks had pack up her trunk with everything that she needed, including books, clothes, etc., and was waiting for parents to bring her to the train. After a couple more minutes Tonks and her parents left and headed for the train.

* * *

><p>James only needed to pack his trunk and wait for the Malfoys to get him. After waiting outside for a good amount of time, he saw Lucius Malfoy apparated in front of the house. Lucius threw a hidden Cruciartus Curse to see if James was still up to stuff, and he was.<p>

"You know, even though I can feel that, it doesn't mean that it hurts" James says, shrugging off the curse

"Well, come along, we need you in Hogwarts" Lucius says as he apparates both himself and James to the train station. James quickly gets on the train and looks for a room.

Tonks got onto the train and started looking for a cart that she could sit in

James walks around a corner and walks down a corridor, and sees a familiar pink haired girl, whose back as facing him. James quietly walks up behind her and taps on her shoulder.

Seeing who it is, Tonks jumps at James and wraps him in a tight hug.

Letting go, she says, "James! Good to see you again. Ready for the second year?"

"You know it" James replies

Together James and Tonks found the room that Draco is in, unfortunately. Walking in, Draco greets the both of them, and James introduces Tonks.

"Weird name" Crabbe says

Tonks then walks up to the unfortunate boy and glares him down.

"If my name is weird then why are you named after a fish" Tonks says

Intimidated, Crabbe could only open and close his mouth with no sound coming out. James started to laugh his head off, along with the other guys.

"Yeah, I guess I should have warned you about her temper" James says

He then snakes an arm around Tonks and leads her to a bench. James lightly pushes Tonks onto the bench and sits down himself. They both stared into each others eyes, completely content.

Both failed to notice the look that Draco was giving Tonks.

* * *

><p>After a long and silent ride, they finally made it to Hogwarts. Everyone was sent to the Great Hall, where a large feast awaited them. After a few welcoming words from Dumbledore, everyone started digging in.<p>

After eating, Dumbledore dismissed everyone and they were all led to their Common Rooms by their Prefects. Just like last time, the guys stayed up and fooled around while the girls actually went to sleep.

Waking up, everything seemed routine. For a morning class, James and Tonks both had Potions, so that was a plus. Since both of them were good with Potions, they got through the class relatively easy, of course it wasn't easy with Snape making annoying comments, even if he was a former Death Eater, he was still annoying.

After Potions they both had Defence against the Dark Arts, which James found a bit humorous. After all their classes ended, they went back to the Gryffindor Common Room to waste some time before dinner.

Since everybody was out doing something, James decided to take a nap on the couch while Tonks decided to do a bit of homework. After taking about 15 minutes to finishing it, Tonks put her books away and looked at James's sleeping figure.

Deciding to take a risk, Tonks walks over to James and lays down next to him. James subconsciously wraps his arms around Tonks, causing her to blush. Tonks then cuddled herself closer to James and let his comfortable warmth lull her to sleep.

* * *

><p>Tonks woke up to James lightly shaking her.<p>

"Hey Nym, time to wake up" James says

Tonk's reply is to bury her face in James shirt.

"mmm..."

"What was that?" James asks

"Don't call me Nymphadora" Tonks responds

"*Sigh* well, we can continue this later when we get back if we go right now, we don't want to be late now do we"

"Fine..."

James and Tonks then went to the Great Hall and joined everyone. After eating, James and Tonks left as discreetly as possible and went back to the Common Room. Since it was already dark, they both decided to get changed.

Since James got dressed first, wearing a grey T-shirt and a black pair of sweat pants, he went to the fire place and added a couple more logs. While doing this, Tonks came out wearing a blue nightgown and quietly made her way downstairs.

Seeing James tending to the fire, she snuck up on him and wrapped her arms around him. She could have sworn that she felt something move around his back, but shrugged it off and focused on James again.

"Well, don't you look pretty" James says as he turns around

"Oh...shut up" Tonks says with a light blush

James then surprises Tonks by picking her up and carrying her to the couch.

"James!"

James then places her on the couch and sits down as well. Tonks then leaned her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes.

"Tired?" James asks

"Yeah..." Tonks responds sleepily

"Here..." James says as he shifts around

Soon James was laying down again with Tonks curled up in his arms.

"Better?" He asks

"Much" Tonks says as she starts drifting off to sleep

James starts stroking her hair and in a soothing rhythm. Soon he could hear Tonk's soft breathing as she fell asleep. James gave her a light kiss on her cheek and closed his own eyes. If he was looking, he would have seen the smile that Tonks had.

* * *

><p>Professor McGonagall had left in search of a specific pair of second years, James and Tonks. She had noticed that they had arrived on time, but had disappeared a little while later, and no one knew where they went.<p>

Deciding to check the Common Room, she enters to find the pair dressed in their pajamas and wrapped in each others embrace on the couch. Touched by the scene, she decided not to disturb them, and used to wand to make a blanket float over the pair.

After doing this the Professor quietly left and went back to the Great Hall. From there she went back to her place at the staff table through a back door. After everyone was dismissed back to their Common Rooms, she decided to get some rest herself.

* * *

><p>Once they were dismissed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went back to their Common Room. Upon entering, the three friends immediately recognized their friend Tonks, but not the guy that was holding her. Steamed up, Ron approached the pair, ready to break them up.<p>

"Ronald, what are you doing?" Hermione asks

"Uh...I was just going to get them up" Ron says timidly

"Why?"

"Cause if someone caught them like this it might get them in trouble" Ron lies

"By their position, I doubt that they put that blanket over themselves" Hermione states, "Besides, I saw Professor McGonagall leave the Great Hall, so I assume that this is where she went"

"Oh..."Ron says, nearly seething with jealousy

"Are you alright Ron? You don't look so good" Harry says

"I'm fine mate, just tired is all" Ron says, faking a yawn

"Well, why don't we turn in then. If we wait for the others then I doubt that we'd be able to get any sleep at all" Harry says

"Good idea, I think I'll hit the sack myself" Hermione says

The three then go to their respective dorms and get ready for bed. In the boys dorm, Harry decided to ask Ron again.

"Ron, are you sure you're alright?"

"Uh...can you keep a secret Harry?"

"Sure Ron, what is it?"

"I...might have a small crush on Tonks"

"...Oh...well, it seems that you've got competition then"

"Yeah, well g'night mate"

Harry and Ron then go to their respective beds and fall asleep, one more peaceful than the other. Soon the Gryffindors started entering the Common room, and noticing the pair on the couch, their reaction ranged from snickering from the boys and "aww"'s from the girls.

They actually went to bed quietly as not to disturb the sleeping pair on the couch. All in all, it was a peaceful night, except for a sleeping James.

* * *

><p>In his mind, James sees a giant basilisk slowly moving towards him. James, unflinching, reaches his arm out. The basilisk slows down, and when it reaches James, it slightly bows down.<p>

Lowering his hand, James walks up to it and looks into it's eyes. Nothing happens like it should. The basilisk then pulls back...and lunges...

* * *

><p>James wakes up with a jolt. He feels Tonks shift around and pulls her closer. Noticing that a blanket was covering them, James deduced that someone must have found them. Figuring that it was still night James calms down and lays his head back down. Wondering what the dream was about, he decides shrug it off and starts focusing on Tonks soft breathing. Soon he was sleeping again.<p>

Of course no one could have thought of what would be occurring in the days to come.

* * *

><p>A.N. OK, chapter done. Next chapter will be the discovery of the blood words on the wall.<p>

Reviews would be appreciated, it helps me to write

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals, and I'll see you next chapter


	4. Chapter 3

A.N. OK, so I received some very useful information...it would seem that Tonks was a Hufflepuff...whoops :/

But for the sake of the story I'm just going to go with Gryffindor. Sorry if anyone's bugged with that but...yeah. Also it would have been difficult to get some James and Tonks fluff if they were in different "Houses" so...

Anyways, onto the stat chart:

Reviewers:

Guest (I did not know what so...thnx for telling me)

Views:

100+

So time to start the chapter, wonder how this will turn out. James may reveal some secrets, hmm...

* * *

><p>Not feeling very hungry, James decided to wander the hallways for a while. Getting close to the Defence Against The Dark Arts room, he sees a trail of spiders moving out through a broken piece of a window. Looking at a wall to his right, he sees the words: "THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED, ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE".<p>

Curious, James stayed there and tried to deduce what that could mean. After a short while Harry, Ron, and Hermione appeared out of nowhere. They also noticed the writing, but must have gotten the wrong idea.

"What's this all about?" Ron asks

"I don't know, I was trying to thing about it myself" James says, not getting Ron's meaning

Ron didn't get a chance to respond, because they were soon all surrounded by everyone in the school. Draco said something about mud bloods before the school grounds keeper came up. Seeing the cat he threatens to kill Harry, since he was the closest one to the cat.

Dumbledore then started to ask what was going but noticed the words. He had everyone leave, except James, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Tonks started towards James, but stopped when James gave her a slight shake of the head. Tonks then headed back to the Common Room to wait.

Dumbledore then soothed Mr. Filch by ensuring that a cure would be made. However Snape had to but in and start throwing accusations.

"I don't recall seeing Mr. Potter at dinner tonight" Snape says

"That was my doing Severus, you see Harry was helping me with my fan mail" Lockhart says

"Well, James was here before us" Ron says

Everyone's attention then turns to James.

"Ah yes, I don't recall seeing you either, Mr. Winter" Snape says

"That's cause I wasn't hungry" James says nonchalantly

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus" Dumbledore says

The 4 were send back to the Common Room to wait for further instructions. Walking in, James was tackled by Tonks, who had been worried about him.

"What happened, what's going on?" Tonks asks

"I don't know" James says

Looking around he sees everyone else hanging around. Either playing a game of chess, reading a book, or doing homework. The three friends walk into the room and start mingling.

"So...Winter, huh?" Tonks says jokingly

"Yeah yeah" James responds

Soon everyone had to go to bed, leaving them to think about the righting. It seemed that since everyone was so focused on the righting that they forgot about goofing around.

* * *

><p>Getting up in the morning, everyone went through their daily schedule. Only later that day, they were all asked to join in a dueling arena. Professors Snape and Lockhart did a small demonstration. Soon after Harry and Malfoy were pinned up against each other. It went better than expected, until Malfoy decided to be an idiot and create a snake.<p>

James immediately pulled out his wand and prepared to jump onto the stage. Professor Snape then offers to get rid of it, but is intercepted by Professor Lockhart. The snake was sent into the air, and fell back down.

Noticing Harry about to make a move, James then intercepts him and makes his own move as the snake started focusing on some of the other students that were closer to it. Using a trick he picked up, James started speaking to it, trying to draw it's attention away from it. Soon, he was standing right in front of it, and finally got it's attention.

_(Translated Snake talk)_

_"Do not hurt them"_

_"Who are you?"_

_"It does not matter, but you will be destroyed if you do not stop"_

_"Why should I trust you"_

_"Because we are the same"_

_"..."_

"Vipera Evanesca" Snape says

The snake is then disintegrated.

James then shakes his head a bit to clear it.

"What are you playing at?" The student asks

"What?"

Looking around James sees both Professors giving him a strange look, as well as the other students.

* * *

><p>Going immediately back to the Common Room, James is followed by Tonks, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.<p>

"You can speak Parseltongue?" Tonks asks

"Well, it was a trick that I picked up" James says

"How do we know that?" Ron asks

"Ronald!" Hermione scolds

"No listen, we don't know anything about you" Ron says, "We all know each other, we've been friends ever since the first year"

"I've been friends with Tonks since the first year" James says

"Still, that's just one person" Ron says, "How many people do you really know, huh? No one knows your back story. You just came up out of nowhere and expect everyone to trust you. Well not everyone thinks that your that trustworthy mate, and I'm pretty sure that most of the school will agree with me"

After Ron's outburst, everything went quiet. Tonks had covered her mouth with her hands, also causing her hair to turn white at the sudden outburst, and looked at James to see his reaction. He had a distant look in his eyes, but looking at Ron, she could see that distant look turn into one of rage.

"You...don't...know...me" James says slowly, "And personally, I don't want you to"

James then turns around and walks up to the dorm. With a resounding _SLAM_, all 4 of them just stood there.

"Why did you have to open your mouth Ronald?" Hermione asks

"He probably did that to save Justin" Tonks says

"How can you be sure" Ron asks, "He doesn't really talk with anyone, even you Tonks"

"It doesn't matter" Tonks states

"Oh really, did you ever think about if he really trusts you?" Ron asks

"I-I..." Tonks stutters

"Ron, calm down mate" Harry says, "Why don't we take a walk"

"Fine" Ron says

With Harry and Ron gone, Hermione and Tonks went upstairs to check up on James. They could both hear angry muttering from inside the dorm. Hermione backed off to let Tonks deal with it, since she knew him better.

Opening the door slightly, Tonks see James pacing around the room muttering to himself. James walks over to a window and leans against the cool glass and closes his eyes, trying to calm down. Tonks then takes that moments to slowly open the door the rest of the way and quietly walk in.

James then feels a pair of arms wrap around him.

"You gonna be ok?" Tonks asks

"Yeah...I'll be fine" James replies

Tonks then turns James around so he's facing her.

"Don't let him bother you" Tonks says "I trust you"

"Heh, I think your the only one" James says

"Don't say that" Tonks says

"But it's true" James says, "You're the only one. And...I do have something to show you. It will risk your trust...but I'm willing to risk it"

"James, you don't have to-"

"No...you should know"

James then pushes her away just a bit so he can take off his shirt. Doing so causes Tonks face to go a deep shade of red, and her hair as well. Clearing his throat, James re-captures her attention.

"Now...don't over react" James says cautiously

James then turns around to show her the dark mark, hearing her gasp, he fears the worst.

"Your back..." Tonks says, "There's a large scar on it"

Confused, James looks at his back as best as he could and sees just that, a scar. There was a torn up white patch of skin where the mark usually is.

"James, how did this happen?" Tonks asks

"I-umm...when my parents were around...they weren't always that...pleasant to be around" James half-lies

"Aww..." Tonks says

"Yeah yeah, I know. My childhood wasn't that easy" James says

"Well, I'm here for you" Tonks says, giving James a small peck on the cheek

Surprised, James started blinking rapidly trying to process what happened. Tonks merely laughed in amusement at James's surprised look.

"Come on, it's getting late. Wanna go to the couch again?" Tonks asks

"Sure, go dresses, I'll meet you there" James says

Leaving the room, Tonks almost walks into Hermione, who was leaning against a wall, waiting for her.

"So how'd it go?" Hermione asks

"It went well, and we're going to sleep on the couch again" Tonks says

"Looks like you really like him" Hermione says

"Yeah, it's like he said, we've been friends since first year so...I guess things started there" Tonks says

"Well good luck, but I think I should warn you that Ron's outburst may have something to do with his being jealous of you and James" Hermione says

"Ron, jealous of James?" Tonks says, "Oh boy, this is going to be interesting"

"Well, I'd better go and make sure Ron hasn't blown his top off. I'll see you around" Hermione says as she leaves the Common Room. Tonks then hurries into her room to pick out a nightgown.

Back in the dorm, James just put on another pair of sweat pants and a black T-shirt. All the while he wondered why the dark mark didn't show up. Before he put on the T-shirt, he checked to see if the mark was there, and it was, interesting.

James then went downstairs to the couch to wait. He also decided that he'd better get another blanket, since it would probably be appreciated. Winter was coming, and there was only so much a fire could do.

After getting the blanket, James sat on the couch and waited. Soon Tonks came back down, wearing her chosen nightgown, and sat down next to James, with her hair back to her Pink bubblegum color.

James then wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he draped the blanket around them. Cuddling up to James, Tonks rests her head in the crook of his neck. Soon both of them had fallen into a peaceful slumber, holding each other in a warm embrace.

Soon the Golden Trio returned back, and Harry and Hermione quickly diverted Ron's attention away from the people sleeping on the couch. Properly distracted, Harry and Hermione lead Ron to the boys dorm and get him inside. Hermione stayed outside due to obvious reasons.

Looking over the balcony, Hermione looks at the sleeping pair one more time before going to her own bed. Hopefully they would be able to figure out what has been lurking in Hogwarts, or else they would all parish.

* * *

><p>A.N. OK, some JamesTonks fluff. I bet you though that I was going to show the mark. Well, I originally was, but I decided to save that idea for later.

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	5. Chapter 4

A.N. I'm back. So Ron is a little jealous...OK a lot jealous. Let's see how that plays out, but first, the stat chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

147+

For the sake of getting to the actual Chamber and the Basilisk scene, I'm going to speed things up a bit, sorry if that upsets you but...*shrugs*. Now lets start this thing

* * *

><p>After last nights events, everything started going downhill. Harry found a petrified student and Nearly Headless Nick. Harry and Ron got little to no information from Draco. And Hermione had been petrified. James and Tonks had been sitting on the couch in each others arms, something that had become a sort of habit between the two whenever they were tired or just needed to relax. Harry and Ron came into the room and approached them.<p>

"Hey guys, what's up?" James asks

"Well, Hagrid is being sent to Azkaban and Dumbledore is being asked to leave his place as Headmaster" Harry says

"Well...balls" James says

"James!" Tonks scolds

"Sorry, anyways, what are we going to do about this?" James asks

"Well, we just found a note that Hermione left behind that gives us the answers to all of this" Harry says, "We-I mean, I thought that you two might want to come along"

"Sure, where are we headed first?" James asks

"First we're going to go to Professor Lockhart and tell him what we know" Harry says, "We heard the teachers talking about him going to the chamber, so we should tell him all we know"

"OK, lead the way" James says

Soon James, Tonks, Harry, and Ron all headed to the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom, filling in James and Tonks in on what had happened. Once they got there, they all headed up to the teachers room.

"Professor, we have some information for you" Harry says

From the looks of it, the Professor seemed to be leaving.

"Are you going somewhere?" Harry asks

"I-umm-yes, very urgent business, can't be avoided" Lockhart says

"What about my sister?" Ron asks

"Uh...yes, so sorry about that" Lockhart says

Soon Lockhart admitted to being a "fraud" as Harry put it and attempted to try and use a memory charm on them. This attempt ultimately failed when all 4 of them pointed their wands at him.

Afterwards, all 5 of them headed to Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. Harry questioned her about her death and figured out that the sink was the entrance to the chamber. James tried muttering some Parseltongue, which caused the sink to open up a tunnel entrance. Only it was going straight down into darkness.

After pushing Lockhart off the edge, the rest of the group went down as well. First Harry, then Ron, James, and Tonks. They all found themselves in a small pit of bones, made up of various types. Harry went ahead as the others "escorted" Lockhart forward. Soon they walked into a small tunnel like area. Harry and James trailed what seemed to be a very long snake skin until reaching the head.

Lockhart then seems to faint at the long snake skin.

"Heart of a lion this one" Ron says

Lockhart then quickly snatches Ron's wand out of his hand and aims it at all of them. He then attempts to use a memory charm of Harry, but ultimately fails when it backfires on him, causing him to fly back into the ceiling. Since caused the ceiling to fall down, separating Harry and James from the others.

"Harry!" Ron yells

"James!" Tonks yells

"You alright mate?" Ron asks

"Yeah, we're good" Harry says

Soon Lockhart woke up a bit in an amnesia state. He was knocked out by Ron a few seconds later. Harry and James then continued on while Tonks was stuck with Ron...wonderful.

* * *

><p>Harry and James made it to a circular door with snaked coming out from the center. Harry surprises James by speaking in Parseltongue and opening the door. Both of them take out their wands out of caution. Taking the lead, James climbs down a ladder and walks in to a large and spacious room. Looking around, Harry sees Ginny and runs to her, while James takes a more cautious approach.<p>

Getting to her, Harry drops his wand and tries talking to her to get her up. James starts looking around the room and notices a figure walk out of the shadows.

"She won't wake" The figure says

Apparently Harry recognized the person and a conversation broke out between them. Soon the figure known as, "Tom Riddle", takes Harry's wand. James backed off and readied his wand. Soon, Tom Marvolo Riddle was spelt out as, "I am Lord Voldemort".

Fawkes suddenly appeared and dropped the sorting hat into Harry's hands. "Tom" then spoke some Parseltongue and the mouth of a giant facial statue opened up. The Basilisk slithered out as Harry tossed the hat and ran. James merely stood on the sidelines watching the giant snake slide it's way out.

The Basilisk noticed James, but merely nodded to him and focused on Harry.

"It would seem the Basilisk has taken a liking to you" Tom says as he raises Harry's wand, "Perhaps I should test you myself"

James raised his own wand and prepared for a battle.

"Avada Kedavra!" Tom and James yell at the same time, sending 2 streaks of green at each other, engaging them both in a battle to the death

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Tonks and Ron, Tonks had been pacing back and forth in worry. Ron had gone back to the way they came and tried to climb it, but couldn't due to the smooth surface of the walls. Getting back to the room Ron sees Tonks sitting down with a small stream of tears running down her face.<p>

"Hey, you OK?" Ron asks

"I...I'm fine...just worried" Tonks says

Ron then sits down next to her and holds her in an awkward embrace.

"I'm sure they'll be fine" Ron says

"Yeah...sure" Tonks says

Only Tonks couldn't help but feel that something bad was happening.

* * *

><p>With Harry, he had just barely escaped a blinded Basilisk. Making his way back he sees James and Tom engaged in a wizard battle. Harry the runs up to them, only to be cut off by the Basilisk returning from the water.<p>

The sword of Godric Gryffindor then appeared inside the sorting hat. Taking the sword, Harry battles the Basilisk up to the top of the head statue. In a final effort, Harry almost lost the sword, but succeeded in driving the sword through the Basilisk's mouth and through its head.

The Basilisk falls to the ground with a thud, while James and Tom threw both rays into the ceiling, breaking apart some of the roof. Harry then walks over to Ginny, holding the fang that had been stabbed into his arm. After a brief monologue from Tom, Harry stabbed the Diary with the fang. Tom started breaking apart with each stabbed to the book.

Soon Tom died in an explosion of light, ending him. Ginny then woke up and started asking about what happened and why Harry was hurt. Suddenly Fawkes came back and cried some tears on Harry's wound. Remembering James, they both see him starting to sit down, looking a bit pale.

"James!" Harry says, rushing over to him, "You OK?"

"*Cough* *Cough* Yeah...just took up a lot of strength" James says

"Don't worry, we'll get you to Madam Pomfrey and you'll be better in no time" Harry says

"Thanks, but I need to take care of something first" James says

James then crawls over to the Basilisk. Still alive, but dying.

_(Snake Talk)_

_"Do you know who I am"_

_"Yessss"_

_"Do you wish to live"_

_Pleasse...help me"_

"Vulnera Sanentur" James casts

The death wound slowly started to heal, but it was still blind.

_"Thankssss"_

The Basilisk then slithers back under the water to rest until called for.

James looked to see Harry and Ginny looking at him in amazement. James then felt himself get lightheaded, and the last thing he heard was the screech of Fawkes.

* * *

><p>Back with Tonks and Ron, Tonks had thought of what was happening. Ron was helping her that was for sure, but she couldn't help but feel that if she wasn't with James, then she might have given Ron a chance.<p>

Soon the wall of boulders was blown up, scattering bits of stone around. Tonks and Ron then sprung into action and went on their guard, but lowered their guard when they saw Harry and Ginny carrying an un-conscious James.

"What's wrong with him?" Tonks asks, quickly rushing to his side

Ron's jealousy returned full force.

"I don't know, he got in a duel with Tom Riddle, but other then that I don't know" Harry says

"Well, let's get out of here" Tonks says

"Right, Fawkes, think you can give us a lift?" Harry asks

By this time, Lockhart had woken up and was lifted up by Fawkes. All of them latched on and were carried back up through an alternate passage.

* * *

><p>Getting back to the surface, James and Ginny were taken to the Hospital Wing by Tonks while Harry and Ron went to Dumbledore's Office. After a heated moment with the interruption of Lucius Malfoy, everything started getting back to normal.<p>

James, Hermione, and Ginny were let out of the Hospital Wing and got to take part in the final feast before their vacation. Hagrid suddenly came through the doors and told everyone about the owl that took the release papers, which caused a couple laughs. He then shared a hug with Harry, which afterwards Dumbledore started clapping, and others started joining in until almost the entire school was celebrating the return of their favorite Game Keeper.

After all the celebration, everyone went to their Common Rooms to share one last celebration of their own. In Gryffindor Tower almost all of the guys and girls had gone into their dorms and partied as hard as they could. But two figures could be seen clinging to each other on the couch. With the fire gently flickering and their hearts in pure happiness.

This was something new for James, something that he liked, and hopefully it wouldn't go away. However, a ginger haired boy may try to do just that, and take the girl for himself.

* * *

><p>A.N. OK, so this chapter is done and the Second Movie is over. Time for some filler in the middle before starting the Third Movie.<p>

Reviews would be appreciated, they help me to write and I give you a spot on the Stat Chart

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	6. Chapter 5

A.N. OK everyone, in this chapter I'm going to introduce an OC, who may or may not stay alive through the third movie... :/ I've actually decided to just go to the third movie, due to the fact that it doesn't really take much time to introduce OC's, but it does take time to make a filler.

Anyways, stat chart:

Reviewers:

Anime PJ (Probably one of my best reviewers. And the Basilisk will show it's purpose in all due time)

Views:

214+

Ages:

James: 15

Tonks: 15

Now on with the story

* * *

><p>Once James returned, he was introduced to Carter, a new recruit. He was the son of Damian and Gabby Dreadnought (A.N. Minor OC's), also spies in the Ministry. Carter was tasked with joining James during his time at Hogwarts. Naturally James wasn't to happy about getting a "partner", and Carters "thumb up his ass" attitude didn't help, but overall decided to deal with it.<p>

During the wait James had started to up his training style. He devised new training fields and methods. He also learned to cast spells without speaking. Although he did get the occasional letter from Tonks, which kept him sane from Carter's attitude. Unfortunately Carter took it upon himself to read one of Tonk's letters to James. Interested, he put the letter back, but decided to meet this person when they went to Hogwarts.

Carter took his time in preparing, brushing up on the Imperious Curse. If he saw this girl as adequate, then he'd try to woo her. But the only problem was James.

* * *

><p>~Time Skip~<p>

After a long wait, the time had come to return to Hogwarts once more. James and Carter loaded their things onto the train with Draco, while Tonks loaded her tings with the Golden Trio. Things seemed to be going well, until the train suddenly lurched forward and stopped. A cold chill fell upon the train as all water began freezing up.

"What the hell is going on?" Carter says

"Silent" James quietly says

Carter went quiet.

Soon a cloaked figure hovered by the door and opened it. It was a Dementor. The Dementor quickly looked around the small room before leaving. After a few tense seconds, James slowly closed the door with a quiet _cl__ick_.

"That was scary" Crabbe says

"Yeah..." Carter responds

Soon the train was moving again, and they found themselves back at Hogwarts. Like usual everyone was led to the Great Hall where they all devoured the feast that awaited them. During the feast, James and Tonks had met up and sat next to each other while Carter joined the Slytherin table.

Once the festivities started settling, the school's choir sang a small number. Dumbledore made the announcement of Professor Lupin's position as Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Hagrid being the new Care Of Magical Creatures teacher, and the Dementors that would be stationed at Hogwarts. After the warning, and encouraging words, the feast officially ended and each "House" went to their respective Common Rooms.

Deciding to try something new, James and Tonks went to bed with everyone else, but waited for everyone to fall asleep, which took a while due to the fact that the guys stayed up and had a . During the night James and Tonks went to the couch, with the fire's embers still lingering. From there they situated themselves on the couch in their usual position.

James wrapped his arm around Tonk's waist as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I missed you" Tonks whispers

"Me too" James responds

After a few seconds Tonks asks, "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm trying to think of a nickname for you, how about Nym?" James says

"Sure" Nym says, "A lot of people use it so that's fine"

Both then fall into a gentle slumber, resting up for the next day.

* * *

><p>In the morning Harry and Ron had divination while James and Tonks had Potions. It seemed that James had become Snape's "Go to man", and had him answer any questions that the others found to difficult.<p>

"So if you pour the liquid into the caldron, it should turn Red" James explains

He had just finished explaining how to finish a Potion, and let the other student take it from there. Continuing with his own Potion, James gathered the necessary items and got to work. Looking through a Level 5 Potions book, James started brewing the ingredients into his caldron.

After class ended, James and Tonks went to meet up with The Golden Trio to go to Hagrid's class. Getting there, Hagrid had everyone follow him into the woods and wait for him. He had them open their books, but Neville's didn't seem to like him.

After a small confrontation between Draco and Harry, Hagrid came back with an animal.

"Meet Buckbeak" Hagrid introduces

"Isn't that a Hippogriff?" Tonks asks

"That's correct Tonks" Hagrid says "They are very proud creatures, and it's not wise to try messing with them. Now, who'd like to go first"

Everyone took a step back, while Neville jumped down, leaving Harry to just stand there.

"Well done Harry, well done" Hagrid says

After a few tense minutes, Harry was able to pet Buckbeak. Hagrid then lifted him on it's back and it took off. After waiting some more, Harry descended and dismounted from Buckbeak.

Draco decides to do something stupid and approached Buckbeak.

"Oh no..." James says as he run at Draco

'You're not so tough are you, you great winged Chicken" Draco taunts

Buckbeak then tries to attack Draco, but James quickly tackles him to the ground and is clawed in the back. Hagrid then calms down Buckbeak a bit and tosses a dead ferret away from them.

"Ah...dammit, hurts" James says

He had a long slash mark across his back. It was a small cut and not too deep, but it was long.

"James!" Tonks yells as she rushes to him

"I'm ok, I'm ok" James soothes

"No your not, look at the length of that cut!?" Tonks yells

"James...I'm sorry" Draco says

"It's not your fault man, it's fine, injuries are only temporary" James says

"Hagrid, he needs to be taken to Madame Pomfrey" Hermione says

Hagrid then lifts James up and dismisses the class. Tonks trailed behind as James was brought to the Infirmary. Getting there he was placed on a cot face down while Tonks sat in a chair next to him. James had a spell cast that would help heal the cut, and was then bandaged. Since the cut took up a large portion of his back, James had to be fully wrapped in bandages.

After that he was able to leave and head to the Great Hall for dinner. Getting there, James sat with Tonks and the others as usual, but was surrounded by a couple of Gryffindors that had the class with them. They started questioning him about how the cut was, and for the majority of the guys, if he though that there was going to be a scar. He then learned that Sirius Black had been sighted in a nearby town.

Soon everyone dispersed again left him alone.

"Jeez, never knew everyone could be like that" James says as he bites a piece of bread

"Well, you did take a hit for Draco Malfoy, so it's going to bring some attention" Tonks says

Soon everyone was dismissed yet again to go to their Common Rooms. Draco caught James before he went to far away and thanked him for stepping in. James merely said, "What are friends for?", before walking off to his Common Room.

Things were pretty straight forward after getting to the Common Room. Stay in your Common Rom once curfew sets in was basically the only real rule. Once everyone went to bed, James and Tonks met up in their usual spot. Tonks had James fully lie down before laying down herself.

Letting James wrap her arm around her, Tonks turned herself so that se was facing him.

"Please don't do something like that again" Tonks says, "You made me worry, and I don't like worrying"

"Don't worry, OK? I always survive somehow" James says

"What if you don't!" Tonks nearly yells, "I couldn't stand the thought of loosing you"

James then pulls Tonks closer as she starts to tear up.

"Ssshhh" James whispers, "It's OK. I'm here"

Soon Tonks fell asleep with her head under James' chin, and James eventually tired as well. Only he did wonder, when was his luck going to run out? Hopefully after Voldemort has either won or been defeated. He would never say this in front of other Death Eaters, but he personally hoped that Voldemort would lose. He didn't want anyone to go through what he had to.

Letting the sweet contentment of sleep finally consume him, James sought comfort in his dreams...and Tonks.

* * *

><p>Carter had decided to keep at a distance and watch James. Now doesn't that sound nice and stalkish. During his observations he had also noticed Tonks. James must be thick if he hadn't tried to claim her. Tonks had matured ever since the first yer, both mentally and physically. Deciding that James didn't deserve someone like her, Carter decided to claim her for himself.<p>

Tomorrow when they were separated, he would take her, and make her his.

* * *

><p>A.N. So Carter's going to be a real prick, ain't he. So next chapter will be the next classes. Sorry to cut it short, but...yeah.<p>

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways, stay awesome guys and gals of the world and I'll see you next chapter


	7. Chapter 6

A.N. Hello everyone, let's start this thing. There's going to be a lot going on so...just strap yourselves down to your seats. And things will get pretty dark later. Implied Rape, this is where the usefulness of the M rating comes in. If you are underage then...just...don't read it. It's not very descriptive, and it's meant to be that way.

Stat chart first:

Reviewers:

Anime PJ (You are absolutely right. And in this chapter Carter is a MAJOR c***)

Views:

265+

Now let's start, wondering what James' fear is?

* * *

><p>The next day, James and Tonks got up early to return to their beds to avoid any suspicion. Both were successful in their goal. When they got up with the others, everything went on a usual. Everyone got dressed for the day and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. James left early with the rest of the guys, and found Carter leaning against one of the walls. James then approaches him.<p>

"Hey" James says

"Hey, how are things going?" Carter responds

"OK, I guess" James responds, "I'm gonna head in with the others"

James then left with some other Gryffindors, leaving Carter alone. The female counterparts of Gryffindor then chose their moment to go to the Great Hall. Walking past Carter, Tonks sees him wink at her. She merely "huffs" and keeps walking.

Soon all of the Hogwarts was seated and digging in to their breakfast. After that, everyone headed to their classes. James, Tonks, Harry, and Ron headed to Professor Lupin's class. Getting there, they placed their books on a table in the back of the room. Lupin then had all of them gather around a medium sized wardrobe, that was shaking.

"Can anyone tell me what a Boggart is?" Lupin asks

"No one knows, it takes the shape of a person's worst fear" Hermione says

"When did she get here" Ron asks Harry

"That's what makes them so-"

"So terrifying, yes" Lupin finishes, "Luckily there's a spell that can be used. Repeat after me, Riddikulus"

The whole class repeated, and Draco let out a sneering remark. Neville was then brought forward as the first volunteer. The wardrobe was opened, and out stepped Snape. Casting the spell, Snape was dressed in Neville's Relatives clothes. After that, each person lined up to go. First Ron went and got a spider, which he put roller skates on. Next was Parvati, who got a snake, which was turned into a clown version of a Jack-In-The-Box.

It was then James turn. Facing the Boggart it started changing for a few seconds, before turning into...his father. Holding his wand out, James tried thinking of something that could work. His "father" pulled out a length of chain, and was about to strike.

"RIDDIKULUS" James yells, turning his "father" into a seal with a beach ball bouncing on it's nose. Breathing a sign of relief James went to the back of the line with the others.

"Nice job James" Tonks says

"Thanks..." James responds

It was Harry's turn next. The Boggart then turned into a Dementor, and Lupin jumped in front of it. It struck James curious as the Boggart turned into a moon behind some clouds. The class was dismissed afterwards. James and Tonks headed to the courtyard after, and brought their passes to Hogsmead.

James had to talk to some of the others about some school stuff and told Tonk's that he'd meet her there. Going it alone, Tonks walked down an empty hallway. Soon she sees the same boy that winked at her. Shaking her head, she tries walking past him, but he grabs her arm.

"Hey, I'm Carter" He introduces

"Tonks" Tonks replies, not very happy

"You're pretty hot, you know that?" Carter says, his eyes roaming her body

"Ugh, I've already got someone, so back off" Tonks says, trying to walk away

Carter tightens his grip on her arm.

"Oh, feisty. I like that in a girl" Carter says

"Oh, bugger off!" Tonks says

Carter then pulls her closer to him. Tonks starts pull out her wand, but her is quickly taken and discarded. Carter then pushes her into a nearby broom closet, and casts a silencing charm. Tonks then take up a fighting position. She might not have her wand, but having 2 Aurors for parents teaching you how to defend yourself came in quite handy sometimes.

Trying to punch him, Carter grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward. He then planted a kiss on her lips and pushed her back. Trying to kick him, Tonks was pushed back down.

"When I get my wand back I'm gonna wreck you" Tonks says with a glare

"Oh, you're going to be busy dealing with some...other problems" Carter says

"What are you talking about?" Tonks asks

Carter then pins Tonks against a wall and started kissing her neck.

"Get off me!" Tonks yells

Carter then grabs her chest and rubs his knee between her legs

"No...DON'T!" Tonks says, "Get off me!"

Tonks tries pushing again, but was subjected to even more pain.

Soon Carter left the Broom Closet with a satisfied smirk on his face. Tonks was crying in the Broom Closet, thinking about what just happened. She then slowly got up and walked out of the Broom Closet. It hurt, but she was able to keep moving. She then retrieved her wand, straightened out her clothes, and wipes away tears from her eyes.

She then made her way to the courtyard, with all of the Gryffindors there. She made her way over to James, who was talking to a couple of other students, and hugged him from behind.

"Ill talk to you guys later" James says, sending them away

James the turns around to face her.

"Hey Nym" James greets, "What took you so long? I thought you'd be here before me"

"I...I had to take care of some things" Tonks says

Tonks then gave her permission slip to Mr. Filch and went back to James. James started thinking that something must have happened, since she wasn't normally this...clingy. He'd decide to talk about it later. Unfortunately Harry had to stay back, so the others left without him.

Getting to Hogsmead, James and Tonks went to Honeydukes with a couple other students. They bought a couple of treats and took a seat on one of the benches. They started snacking on their candies, while Tnoks kept close to James.

"Hey Nym, mind if we talk somewhere?" James asks

"Sure" Tonks replies

James and Tonks then gather up their candy and leave. They head to the outer perimeter of the Shrieking Shack.

"Nym...what happened?" James asks

"What are you talking about?" Tonks asks

"Why weren't you there?" James asks, "I must have been something either really good or bad. And by the looks of it...something bad happened"

Tonks goes quiet, and averts her gaze, debating whether to tell him or not.

"Nym" James starts, lifting her chin so that he was facing her. He gave her a reassuring smile and says, "You can trust me. I've always been here for you, and that won't change"

Tonks then lunged at James and hugged him. She then started crying as he embraced her.

"It's OK, it's OK" James says, "I'm here for you"

After a tight embrace, which lasted around 5 minutes, James wiped away any stray tears, and both of them headed back to Honeydukes. They then stocked up on as much as they could buy and headed back to Hogwarts with the others.

Getting back to Hogwarts, they all find out that the Fat Lady had disappeared, and her portrait was torn with claw slash marks. Soon Dumbledore appeared with Mr. Filch, who started looking around. After finding her, and learning that Sirius Black had entered Hogwarts, everyone was sent to the Great Hall for the night.

Everyone was quickly given a place to sleep. James and Tonks found a spot close to each other in a corner, while the Golden Trio stuck together as well. James and Tonks leaned against a wall, with their arms wrapped around each other. Tonks could still see Carter's smug face staring at her when she closed her eyes, and felt his eyes roaming her body.

Feeling a bit scared, and nervous, Tonks pulled herself closer to James, who responded by hugging her even tighter, but not uncomfortably tight. Soon everyone fell asleep, except for Harry and a few others. Harry then overheard Dumbledore talk about Sirius Black with Snape, before falling asleep himself. Free to swim through the deepest waters, and glide over the highest clouds.

* * *

><p>A.N. OK, chapter's over...I bet you're wondering where I'm going from here, aren't you? Well, you'll have to find out in the next chapter of, The Love Of A Death Eater.<p>

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways, stay awesome guys and gals of the world and I'll see you next chapter


	8. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, and welcome to mad Bashur's pri...wait...wait...wrong intro. Give me a sec

*Looks through intro lists*

How's it going bros, NOPE, not now Pewds

*keeps looking*

Top of the morning to you, NO, not now Jack

*Still looking*

Hey everybody Sky here, No, it's not Butter time

FOUND IT

Hey everyone, and welcome to the next chapter of, The Love Of A Death Eater. Sorry for the intro problem but that's what happens when you let your pet take came of those things. Now let's do the Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

JKStorm501

Anime PJ

Views:

362+

So last chapter things happened...let's just start the chapter

* * *

><p><em>In her dream, Tonks kept replaying the scene over and over in her head, each time it got worse. She could fell his hands move inside her shirt, then...<em>

Tonks woke up from someone shaking her, it was James. He felt her struggling in her sleep, and seeing tears, James quickly shook her awake. Getting her barrings, Tonks sees that they're still in the Great Hall, and it was still night.

"Hey, you OK?" James asks, "You were moving around in your sleep"

"I-I'm OK" Tonks says, "Just a nightmare"

"Well..." James says as he wipes away her tears, "Remember I'm here for you"

James then leaned back against a wall, and Tonks leaned herself against his chest. Unbeknownst to them, McGonagall had witnessed the small moment. She had no intention of separating them, but what bothered her was the nightmare. Surely Sirius Black couldn't frighten someone that much, perhaps there was something else.

Deciding to think it over tomorrow, McGonagall continues to keep watch.

The next day everyone had to go to their usual classes, only in Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor Snape was substituting for Lupin. No one took to much time to worry about it, because today everyone was hyped up for a Quidditch match. Even though it was raining, the enthusiasm was still the same. James and Tonks joined Ron and Hermione in the Gryffindor stands to watch. Soon Harry took off out of the field, chasing after the Snitch and Hufflepuff Seeker.

In the stands everyone was waiting for one of the Seekers to return. They did see the Hufflepuff Seeker return, but no Harry. Soon they saw him unconscious body plummeting to the ground. Dumbledore then cast a slowing spell, causing Harry's body to slow down.

Harry was then brought to the Hospital while Dumbledore sent the Dementors that were there away. 3 of the group went to the Hospital went with the Quidditch team while Ron went to get Harry's broom. When Harry woke up and learned about his broom, he wasn't very happy.

While Harry went to talk with Professor Lupin, everyone else started getting ready for Winter.

Soon everyone was going back to Hogsmead, with the who area covered in a nice layer of snow. Unfortunately Harry stayed behind again while the others went off. Ron and Hermione took the time to head to the Shrieking Shack while James and Tonks went to the Three Broom Sticks. Taking a seat at a table they see a vast array of other students. Even Draco was there, sitting at a table by the center of the room.

James and Tonks took a seat near a back corner facing each other and ordered some Butter Beer. After getting their drinks, Tonks could see Carter sitting in a table on the opposite side of the room. She quickly averts her gaze back to her drink and starts sipping it. James had already started drinking his, but noticing Tonks nervous look, he quickly downed it and sat next to her.

"Hey, everything OK?" James asks

"Y-yeah, just don't feel that good" Tonks responds

"You gonna be OK?" James says as he wraps his arm around her

Tonks merely leans into James' shoulder and gives him a nod. Soon they see Draco leave with two others. James suggests following them, and Tonks goes along with the idea. Following them, Bri spots one of her friends walking out of another building.

"Hey Bri" Tonks greets

"Hey, how's it going?" Bri asks

Bri had a medium build with short blonde hair and brown eyes. She normally wore glasses for reading but didn't seem to be wearing any at the moment. Even though Bri was a Hufflepuff they were still good friends.

"Nothing much, we're just following Draco to see where he's going" Tonks responds

"Cool, mind if I join you two?" Bri asks

"Sure" Tonks responds

Soon all three of them caught up to Draco, and were able to witness the humiliation that followed. After Draco ran off Harry came out from under his invisibility cloak. James and the other two took that opportunity to make their presence known.

"Hey guys, impressive work Harry" James says

"Haha, yeah, thanks" Harry says

Soon the six of them all started walking through the town and soon stumbled upon the Minister Of Magic and Oppressor McGonagall talking to a Shop Keeper.

At the mention of Sirius Black and Harry, Harry suddenly disappeared, but foot prints in the snow proved that he went into the building. After trying to go in, the group decided to wait outside. After about 5 minutes, give or take, Hermione noticed the same foot prints walking away. A local Choir was knocked out of the way as the foot prints kept moving.

The group then worked their way through the people and ran off to find Harry. Soon they found where the foot prints stopped. Hermione slowly approached Harry and slid the cloak off of him.

"Harry...what happened?" Hermione gently asks

"He was their friend...and he betrayed them..." Harry says quietly, then yells, "He was their friend!"

"I hope he finds me, cause when he does, I'm gonna be ready. When he does I'm gonna kill him"

"Harry...I know that you must be past angry right now" James says, "But don't kill him"

"And why shouldn't I" Harry asks, still pretty pissed off

"Cause if you kill him you're only stooping to his level" James says

"Fine...I won't, kill him, but he will pay" Harry says through gritted teeth

After calming down a bit more, Harry left through his secret exit while the others left with the other students. Spring was coming, and everyone could feel it.

* * *

><p>Soon, the snow had melted and Winter had come to an end. Lupin took the time to teach Soon after Harry met up with his five friends to go visit Hagrid. Meeting him by the lake, they talked about how things were going while Hagrid skipped stones across the water. Hagrid then told them about releasing Buckbeak due to some tension that the accident caused.<p>

Hagrid was pretty torn up about it, but accepted the group's sympathy.

After the moment passed the day passed on and soon it was night. While on the couch James was holding an already sleeping Tonks when Harry left the Common Room with his map. Soon Harry returned and went back upstairs.

James merely shrugged it off and fell asleep.

In the morning all 5 of them went to visit Hagrid to see how he was doing. After a short run in with Draco and a couple of lackeys, which involved Hermione punching him in the face, they all went to the hut.

After Hagrid gave Ron his rat back, a pot nearby Hermione broke. Soon after something hit Harry in the back of his head, getting his attention. Harry calls Hagrid over to the window to see Dumbledore and the Minister walking down the path.

They all quietly left out a back door as the Minister and Dumbledore entered. From behind a patch of pumpkins they could hear them talking about Buckbeak and releasing him. The group then left as quickly as possible up the hill again. Getting to the top they all stopped for a second to catch their breath.

During the wait, Scabbers bite Ron's hand and ran off. Everyone then chased after Ron as he went for his rat, which ran to the Whomping Willow. Suddenly Ron yelled at them to look out while pointing behind them. Looking, they see a black dog standing behind them. It then ran forward and dragged Ron underneath the Whomping Willow.

All of them ran past the tree limps that were attacking them and successfully made it in. Only when Tonks went in she landed on top of James in a awkward position. After walking through the tunnels for a bit, Harry opened a small roof door that led into a building, the Shrieking Shack.

The group then walked upstairs to find Ron sitting in a corner. Everyone rushes in and Ron starts talking about animagus, Black, and he's right there. They all turn around to see Sirius Black close the door. He then walks up only a little bit. Harry takes this moment to thrust himself forward and tackle him to the ground.

Lupin then burst through the door and dis-armed Harry. He then helped up Sirius, who started going on about "killing him". Hermione then shouts at them and tells everyone about Lupin being a werewolf. After some yelling Lupin gave Sirius his wand, and soon it was revealed that it was Peter Pettigrew that betrayed Harry's parents.

Snape then came charging through the door and dis-armed Sirius. Harry then took Hermione's wand and knocked Snape back into an old bed. He then started questioning Lupin and Sirius, and both then grabbed Scabbers out of Ron's hands.

After trying to hit it with a spell, they finally got it, turning the rat into a middle aged man with rat like teeth. He was pulled out and pushed away from the door.

"Remus? Sirius? My old friends-GAH!" Pettigrew says before trying to run

He then looks around the room frantically.

"Harry, you look so much like your father, James. We were the best of friends-"

"How dare you speak to Harry" Sirius says

"GRAH" Pettigrew growls, running behind a piano

"You sold out James and Lily to Voldemort didn't you" Remus says as Sirius and himself took up positions to block his path

"I didn't mean to. The dark lord-you have no idea of the weapons he possesses" Pettigrew says, "Ask yourself Sirius; what would you have done? What would you have done?"

"I would have died!" Sirius yells, "I would've died rather than betray my friends"

Pettigrew then tries to make a run for the door, but is blocked by Harry.

"Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me to be killed" Pettigrew pleads, 'Your dad-your dead would have shown me mercy-AAH"

"You should have known that if Voldemort didn't kill you then we would, together" Sirius says

"Stop!" Harry yells

"*Sigh* Harry...this man is-" Lupin starts

"I know what he is, but we're going to take him to the castle" Harry interrupts

"Bless you, bless you boy" Pettigrew says as he drops to Harry's feet

"Get up" Harry says, backing away, "I said we'll take him to the castle. After that the Dementors can have him"

Pettigrew adopted a terrified look.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to talk to him...privately for a second" James says, pulling out his wand

"Are you sure?" Harry asks

"Positive, I'll join you guys in a bit" James replies

Harry and Sirius then help Ron up to his feet and Tonks, Hermione, and Lupin lead the way. Tonks gives a final glance over her back as she sees James cover Pettigrew from view.

* * *

><p>Once everyone was out of sight, James says, "Do you know who I am?"<p>

"N-no...please...don't hurt me" Pettigrew pleads

"Oh shut up you spineless coward" James says, "If you weren't needed for the dark lords return I would let them take you"

"Y-you mean?" Pettigrew asks

James merely nods. Pettigrew visibly relaxes, but is still cautious.

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?" He asks

James then turns around and lifts up the back of his shirt, only enough to see the snake.

"Amazing..." Pettigrew says

James then lowers his wand and leads Pettigrew back out. Once out, he starts to fake panic. He started pleading with each of them, trying to get some sort of mercy, but recieved none. Suddenly Hermione pointed out the full moon, interrupting Harry and Sirius's little moment. The group watched as Lupin transformed into a werewolf and Sirius tried to hep him.

Pettigrew got a hold of Lupin's wand and changed himself into a rat, with a wink in James' direction. He then ran off leaving them to face the werewolf. James yelled at Hermione and Tonks to take Ron and run. Tonks was more reluctant to leave, but helped Ron anyways.

James and Harry then pulled out their wands and pointed them at the werewolf that was starting to approach them. Unfortunately Snape came out from the opening and got in the way. Noticing the werewolf he tries to shield them, but James pulls him out of the way and is slashed on his shoulder down to his chest.

"Not again!" James yells, "Damnit! Bombarda Maxima"

An explosion knocks Lupin away from them, giving Sirius time to go in and get its attention. The last thing James saw was Harry chasing after Lupin and Sirius, before blacking out.

* * *

><p>A.N. Chapter complete. So next chapter I'm just going to skip the time travel part because...I'm not just going to copy what happened. So next chapter will be the ending of the Third Year and some surprising things will happen.<p>

Reviews would be appreciated.

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter.


	9. Chapter 8

A.N. Hey everyone, time for the net chapter. So we got some good stuff in this chapter. I'm sure you'll all be satisfied. But first, Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

Anime PJ (You'll love what I have planned in this chapter)

Views:

410+

Now onto the story. I'm not going to go through the time travel period, so...yeah. It's just going to be Harry and Hermione again so it isn't going to really that interesting.

* * *

><p>James wakes up feeling a pain coursing through his shoulder. Looking around he sees the others sitting or laying down on the Hospital beds. He looks to his right to see Tonks sitting on a chair with her head leaning on his shoulder. James lightly shakes her to wake her up.<p>

"Hmm...James...JAMES!" Tonks says, "Oh my God, you stupid arse! Stop putting yourself in life threatening situations!"

Harry was starting to wake up to their left. Hermione gave Harry information about what was going to happen to Sirius while Tonks filled James in on what happened.

Dumbledore then came in speaking riddles, after which Hermione wrapped a necklace like thing around herself and Harry. They suddenly disappeared. After a few seconds they walked through the doors.

"What was that?" Ron says, "First you were there, now you're there"

They both laugh at the confused Ron and tell them about what happened.

"Cool" James says as they finish the story

"Yeah, it's weird to think that there were two of you" Tonks says

"Yeah, well lets not think about that too much" Hermione says

They all agree.

Soon James and Ron were let out of the Hospital in time for their last days at Hogwarts. During that time James decided to confront Tonks about what happened, but as a gently as possible.

James went into the Common Room to see Tonks sitting on the couch reading one of her books. Luckily they were the only ones there at the time, besides the paintings.

"Hey Nym" James greets as he sits next to her

"Hey" Tonks responds, pulling her attention away from the book

"Nym, I was wondering...if you could...please tell me what happened a couple days ago" James carefully asks

James could visibly see Tonks tense as she marked her place in her book before shutting it.

"James...I..." Tonks starts

"Please, trust me" James says, looking her in the eyes, "Remember what I said? I'll always be here for you"

Tonks could see the warmth in his eyes, and felt herself tear up at the memory. She then dug her face into his chest before starting. She told him about the encounter with Carter and everything he did. After finishing she was still quietly sobbing into James, while James was quietly seething.

James wrapped a protective arm around her, holding her closer.

"I'm so sorry that happened" James says, "I wish I had known. I would have done something"

"It's fine James, you don't have to apologize" Tonks says, "I don't blame you"

Soon Tonks fell into a gentle slumber. James lightly placed her head on a pillow and quietly walked out of the Common Room. He then started looking for Carter and found him lounging by a tree with a couple other Slytherins.

James then approached him and asked if they could talk. He then led Carter down the hallways towards the Great Hall. One they were a good distance away, James pushed him against a wall.

"What the hell man!?" Carter yells

"You thought that you could get away with it...how foolish" James says

"I don't know what you're talking about" Carter says, trying to find an escape from an extremely pissed off James

"You know what I'm talking about" James says, "And if you ever try something like that again, I will personally end you"

James then lets him go, allowing him to drop to the ground. James lifted him up onto his feet and pulled back his arm. Carter closed his eyes and waited for the blow, but it never came. Opening his eyes he sees James' fist right in front of his face. James lowers it and starts backing up.

"Phew...I could've sworn you were gonna-" Carter starts before being cut off

James swings his leg around and round house kicks Carter in the face, knocking him down to the ground. James then lifts him back onto his feet and pushes him back again. Still in a daze Carter can only wait for his demise. James charges at him and kicks him right in the groin. Pulling back, Carter collapses onto the ground, holding onto his vitals.

"That should do...for now" James says before walking off

James went back to the Common Room and found Tonks still asleep on the couch. He gently lifted her head up and leaned her onto his chest. Doing this caused her to slightly wake up.

"Where did you go?" Tonks asks sleepily

"I went to...talk with Carter" James says

"Really?" Tonks asks

"Yeah, and he won't be bothering you again...but he will be walking weird for a while" James says

"Heh, James...I want to tell you something" Tonks says, looking into James' eyes

"Yes?" James says looking back

"I...I think that...I-I love you" Tonks says, looking away in embarrassment

James took a couple seconds to process what he heard. The girl he had known since their first year, who had stuck by his side through everything...loved him? James smiled as he turned her head so she was facing him.

"I love you too" He says

James slowly leans towards Tonks as she does the same. Soon their lips meet, creating a shock through their bodies. The kiss was soft, gentle even, and had a sense of trust, knowing that they were there for each other. After about 5 minutes both of them pulled back.

"That was...nice" Tonks says with a blush on her face

"Yeah..." James says with a slightly less red blush than Tonks

"OH, look at the time! We should meet up with everyone at the Great Hall for our last dinner" Tonks says, quickly getting up

Both of them run to the Great Hall were people were still filling in. James and Tonks sat next to the left of Harry while Hermione and Ron sat to his right. They almost broke down laughing when they saw Carter walk in with stilt like legs.

"Jeez, wonder what happened to him" Ron says

"Who knows" James responds with a wink at Tonks

After the final feast had been consumed, everyone went to their dorms for the last time that year. While everyone in the Gryffindor Common Room went to their dorms, James and Tonks sat on their usual place on the couch. Only this time they were engaged in a more passionate kiss. James ran his tongue along Tonk's bottom lip. Tonks slightly opened her mouth, letting James' tongues enter her. Both of their tongues started fighting for dominance, however Tonks started giving in and let James take over.

After their passionate kiss ended, James laid himself down with Tonks in his arms.

Tonks let out a content sigh and says, "I love you so much"

"Me too" James responds

Tonks turns her body around so she was facing James.

"It sucks that we won't see each other again till next year" Tonks says

"Yeah...well we could always meet up somewhere and...maybe...go on a date..." James says

That comment made Tonks giggle a bit before saying, "I'd love to go on a date with you"

With that, James pulled her closer and gave her a small peck on the lips before closing his eyes. Tonks did the same as they both fell into a peaceful slumber in each others arms.

* * *

><p>In the morning everyone brought their trunks to the train. Everyone loaded their things onto the train while Tonks and James share one more kiss, in private of course, and went to their train carts.<p>

They all made it back to Platform 9 3/4 and un-loaded their things. Tonks dragged James to meet her parents again. After a goodbye hug, Tonks left with her parents as James waited for the Lucius to pick him up with Draco. Once they saw him, Lucius pulled James away to a secluded area to talk with him and had Draco wait with their things.

"James, I'm sure you're wondering why I wish to speak to you" Lucius says

"I was wondering" James says, "Is there anything that I should know?"

"Two things; one, we plan on making our return public. What I mean is, after the Quidditch World Cup, we plan on wrecking the grounds and leaving our mark. I'll give you more information on the matter when we go to a more secure place"

"OK, that shouldn't be to hard" James says, "What's the second thing?"

"It involves...your parents"

* * *

><p>A.N. OOOHHH! Cliff hanger! I actually have a question for all of you:<p>

Should I pair Harry with Fleur or Hermione?

I want your input my dear readers.

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals, and I'll see you next chapter


	10. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, I'm back, and with another chapter. Time for the Stat chart first though:

Reviewers:

Anime PJ (Huh, maybe our minds are connected O.O that would be weird. And there is more punishment, something like, oh I don't know...maybe...physical training and sparring? Hmm?)

Views:

471+ (We're almost at 500, let's make it)

Just so you all know, I plan on keeping Carter alive...for now, because I have use of him. He will, however, face a very, very, VERY painful death because of what he will do. Now on with the chapter

* * *

><p>Surprised could be the least that James felt when he heard what Lucius said. His parents were going to be breaking out along with a lot of other supporters. All they needed to do was wait for the right moment.<p>

Returning to the house James and Carter got into a new routine of obstacle courses. Since they already had a lot of experience in spells, they decided to do more physical exercises. James and Carter would also do some sparring, which normally involved Carter getting knocked onto his ass.

Three weeks later, James was invited to meet Barty Crouch Jr. Pettigrew was there and clearly remembered James. During that time James met Lord Voldemort in a crippled state. Unfortunately some unfortunate soul stumbled upon them and was promptly killed. After that experience James was sent back to his home.

Five weeks after that James decided that he should keep his word on that date, so he mailed Tonks a letter asking if she could meet up with him by a local wizard cafe. After getting a letter back saying she would, James flooed to a wizard cafe and waited. Soon Tonks entered herself and sat next to James.

Tonks gave James a light peck on the cheek as they both got a drink. After finishing they decided to visit the Eiffel Tower. Getting to the top they stood behind the guard rail and took in the view. Tonks took the opportunity to lean her head onto James' shoulder. James wrapped a comforting arm around her as they enjoyed their moments of peace. Once it got dark James brought Tonks home, and was rewarded with a kiss on the lips.

James went back to his own place to see Carter sitting on the couch, holding James' guitar.

"Where did you find that?" James asks

"In your room" Carter responds

"And you were in my room because...why?" James asks

"I was bored" Carter responds, "I didn't know you played the guitar"

"Give me that back" James says as he snatches the guitar away from Carter

"OK, jeez, cool it" Carter says

James then puts the guitar back into his room and goes back. He then plopped himself down on the couch and turned on the TV so it was playing The Walking Dead (A.N. Any fans of that series, you're welcome)

"Seriously?" Carter says, but quiets down with a glare

After the episode ended James turned off the TV and went to his room to sleep. Since Carter fell asleep on the couch a little while ago he decided not to wake him.

Time seemed to pass quickly as the Quidditch World Cup began. James went with the Malfoys as usual while Carter went on his own. James was following Lucius and Draco up some stairs when they ran into Harry and the others.

"If it rains, you'll be the first to know" Lucius says

Harry keeps everyone moving until Lucius places his cane on his foot.

"Do enjoy yourself Mr. Potter, while you still can" Lucius says before letting go

Tonks gave James a wink as he walked by, and James gave Tonks a return wink. Soon everyone was in their places as the Teams started filling in. Harry seemed to be talking to another girl, and Ron seemed pretty jealous about that idea.

After the game, everyone left the stands to go back to their tents. James left with the Malfoys to prepare. Lucius called the others and all of them put their masks on. They then lit their staff torches and started their raid.

Chaos, was the only thing that could describe what was going on. James stayed in the back mostly, but did have to set fire to some of the tents now any then. And soon, the deed was done, and everyone left the wasteland. Barty Crouch Jr. stayed behind to leave the mark, but left soon after.

It was then time to return to Hogwarts once more, James went with Draco on the train as usual. Once everyone unloaded and got their things they went to the Great Hall as usual. The Golden Trio sat with James and Tonks, who somehow made it to the table before them.

Over time, Dumbledore announced Hogwarts was going to host the Triwizard Tournament. The Beauxbaton Academy walked through first, with one of the girls giving a subtle wink at Harry when they went by. Soon their Headmistress, Madame Maxine, stood the front table with Dumbledore, who gave her a polite kiss on her hand, and took a seat.

The Durmstrang Institute came in next, chanting and banging their staffs on the ground. They ran forward and showed off some fighting moves as their Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff, strutted through with Vikor Krum and his Adviser. The students then lit up a phoenix before taking their places at a table. Igor then gave Dumbledore a friendly hug and took his own seat.

Soon everyone was back to eating for a bit before Dumbledore continue his speech. Suddenly, the ceiling started going crazy, and a new comer in the corner calmed it down.

"That's Mad Eye Moody" Ron states matter-of-factly, "He's an Auror, half of Azkaban is filled because of him"

Dumbledore gives Moody a handshake before he backs away against a wall. He then takes a swig of something.

"What do think he's drinking?" Ron asks

"I doubt it's pumpkin juice" Harry responds

Barty Crouch Senior then walks up and announces the age limit for the Championship. The Weasley Twins were not happy. With a large yells for silence, Dumbledore melted away the podium, replacing it with the Goblet Of Fire.

Everyone was then dismissed and warned that they shouldn't enter unless they really wish to. The Durmstrangs went back to their boat while the Beauxbatons went back to their carriage.

James and the others went with the Gryffindors back to their own Common Room.

James and Tonks decided to sleep in their actual dorms this time, so no one would get the wrong idea.

The next day everyone gathered around the Goblet Of Fire to either place their name in it or watch the others do it.

After a failed attempt at an aging potion, Viktor Krum placed his name into the Goblet.

Soon, it was time for the champions to be chosen. The Durmstrang Champion was Viktor Krum, the Beauxbatons was Fleur Delacour, and Hogwart's was Cedric Diggory.

Just as Dumbledore revealed the Triwizard Cup, the Goblet's flame went red again. A piece of parchment then flew out of the flames, which Dumbledore caught. He then yelled for Harry to come forward, and he did once Hermione gave him a nudge forwards. From there, everyone went into a frenzy.

Dumbledore dismissed everyone and stormed off to the back room with the others, leaving the students to go back to their Common Room. In the Gryffindor Common Room, everyone was in a frenzy. Everyone was talking all at once, creating a very loud and confusing atmosphere.

"JAMES!" Tonks yells, "THINK THAT WE COULD GO SOMEWHERE MORE...QUIET?"

"YEAH, LET'S TRY THE DORMS" James yells as he leads Tonks upstairs

Getting upstairs, they see the Boys Dorm empty, so it was as good as it could get. They then sat on James' bed and listened to the more quiet "talking" going on. Tonks notices a guitar leaning against a corner of a wall and picks it up.

"What's this" Tonks asks

"Oh, that's my guitar..." James says

"Why don't you play something" Tonks asks, handing it to James

"Well, I haven't done it in a while, so don't expect much" James says as he tunes it

He then picked up a Guitar Pick from the night stand and began to play some of Ghost Of A Rose (A.N. Real song, just thought it would be a nice relaxing tune). Hearing the soothing music, Tonks starts to get drowsy as she leaned her head on James' shoulder.

Some people downstairs started hearing something, music. Everyone went quiet as they started up the stairs to the Boys Dorm. One by one they all gathered around the open door frame and listened themselves.

After noticing everyone was watching, James stopped, with a startled look on his face.

"Well, keep going" Hermione urges, while everyone started pilling into the room

James clears his throat as he continues where he left off. After finishing, everyone have him a soft applause, due to the fact that Tonks had fallen asleep.

"We didn't know you could play the guitar like that" Ron says

"Yeah, you said you forgot how and wanted to the keep the guitar as a souvenir" Dean says

"Ugh..." James says

"Well, you got some good skill" Fred, or was it George, says

"Agreed, very well done" George says

"You seem to have something on your shoulder by the way" Fred says with a smirk

James then notices that Tonks had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"We'll leave you to wake her up. Come on all of you, let's give 'em some privacy" Fred says

Fred and George led everyone out of the room while James gently shook Tonks, waking her up.

"*Yawn* Hey James, OH, I fell asleep when you were playing...sorry" Tonks says

"It's OK, notice anything?" James asks

"It's...quiet...huh..." Tonks says

"Yup, apparently everyone heard me playing came in" James says, "You must have been asleep"

"I'm guessing that they liked your playing" Tonks says

"Yeah, we'd better head down before they start getting ideas" James says

"And what would be wrong with that?" Tonks says, giving James a kiss on the cheek, causing him to go slightly red

They both left the room in each others arms. Getting downstairs they see Harry walk in, getting support from the others. Ron, however, was being a bit annoying and kept at it even when they went to bed. During the night, James woke up early and went down to sit on the couch. He could feel the snake move around his back. It still felt strange, even though he'd been living with it for most of his life.

Tonks woke up as well and went downstairs to see James sitting on the couch, holding onto his back where the "scar" was. She walked over and wrapped her arms around him before walking around the couch and sitting down next to him.

"Hey, you're up early" Tonks says

"Yeah, I could ask you the same question, but I couldn't get back to sleep" James responds

"Me neither" Tonks responds

They give each other a soft kiss before leaning on each other. Soon they drifted off into a soft slumber.

* * *

><p>A.N. OK, chapter's done. Next one will be the first task. Question, who likes dragons, give me some dets (details). and tell me what your favorite dragon is out of the chosen 4 in the first task.<p>

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways, stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	11. Chapter 10

A.N. Hello everyone, time for the 10th chapter of, Love Of A Death Eater. Wow, who would've thought that we'd made it to the 10th chapter. That's right, I said "we" 'cause all you readers helped me make this story. So time for the Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

Anime PJ (Interesting choice. I actually like the Chinese Fireball, 'cause when I looked up the images for the other 3, the Fireball looked good)

Guest (Thanks for reviewing, I'll try to put him in and see what happens)

Views:

563+ (And we did it, it's on to 1000 now, can we do it?)

Now on with the story. First we have the first task, wow, shocker. Also Carter's going to be a little b*tch again

* * *

><p>Three week before the Champions first challenge, everyone was waiting and preparing themselves for what was to come. During dinner, Filch came running into the Great Hall and spoke with Dumbledore very quickly before giving him a burnt piece of paper.<p>

Dumbledore lost the normal spark in his eyes for a second, only a second. After dismissing all the students back to their Common Rooms, Dumbledore asked Professor McGonagall to fetch James. She found him snogging with Tonks on the couch.

After an embarrassing moment, James was taken to Dumbledore's Study. Upon entering, James was asked to take a seat before being questioned. It was close to what Dumbledore did with Harry, minus the grabbing and pushing against things.

They finally decided on not publicly announcing a fifth Champion, since it would probably cause a major uproar. Instead, they would use James as a demonstration before the Champions did the First Task, and security for the Second and Third Task. After that was finished, James was sent back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

James went to bed to rest, and prepared for the First Task.

* * *

><p>The in a couple weeks everyone was crazy with excitement as the four Champions prepared to face their dragons. After the Weasleys took the bets, they waited for James to have a demonstration before the Champions.<p>

In the Champion's Tent, Fleur gave Harry a good luck wink while they waited.

James walked through a small tunnel with his wand ready as everyone quieted down. Seeing his dragon, a Hebridean Black, he quickly ducked behind some boulders, dodging a flamethrower. He then called for his broom and started moving to more boulders.

Soon James was able to jump onto his broom and fly around on it. He flew circles around the dragon, literally. James kept it distracted, and once it got dizzy enough, he launched a couple of stunning spells at it's head.

The dragon fell down from dizziness and force of the spells. James then grabbed the egg, which the audience thought was a fake, and flew through the exit.

James was hugged to death by Tonks to whacked him a couple of times for agreeing to do help with the Tournament, if only she knew. All they needed to do was watch the other Champions.

* * *

><p>Once they all received their dragons, Cedric started first with the Swedish Shortsnout. Then the other 2 went after him, leaving Harry to be the last. (A.N. I don't know what order they went in so... :)

The crowd started cheering Harry's name as he walked through the entrance. They all quieted down, letting Harry focus. As soon as he took a few steps, a spiked tail smashed the ground behind Harry, causing him to stumble forward. He then ran forward, trying to escape the double jets of flames, and went for the egg.

After being pushed back, Harry called for his wand before hiding behind a large boulder. The Horntail nearly melted the whole thing. Harry then jumped onto his broom right before being burnt to a crisp. He then tried to go for the egg, but the Horntail shot a blast of fire at him, throwing him off course. The Horntail then broke free from it's chains and flew after Harry.

Harry was then chased out of the arena, with the Horntail in pursuit.

A little while later, everyone heard the roar of the dragon before everything went quiet. After some extremely tense moments, they saw Harry flying back on a smoking broomstick. Everyone burst into cheers, and Fleur nearly screamed in joy. Harry then flew in and snatched up the egg.

Back in the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry was lifted up by the Weasley Twins who started chanting.

"Good one Harry" Fred says

"Lose an arm-"

"Or a leg-"

"Pack it in all together, never!" Both Twins say at the same time

Seamus then tosses the egg to Harry and shushes everyone. After some jeering, Harry opens the egg, only to cause a shrieking sound to explode from it. Harry quickly closed it back up as Ron walked into the room.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron says

Fred and George then dismiss everyone, saying it would be awkward enough without them listening. After a small discussion, and a remark about boys from Hermione, everything settled down.

The next day, everyone was sitting at their tables. Doing some homework and munching on some food. Nigel brought a package over to Ron and left looking a bit disappointed. Ron said he promised to get him Harry's autograph. He then pulled out a strange looking suit.

He tried giving it to Ginny, but was disappointed when Hermione told him they were dress robes for him.

Professor McGonagall gathered all Gryffindors into a room to discuss the Yule Ball. This news drew excited conversation from the girls and groans from the guys.

Professor McGonagall then called for silence and made a couple metaphors. She then called Ron up and demonstrated a dance, embarrassing poor Ron. She then called everyone onto their feet, making all the girls stand up, and all the guys stay sitting.

The only guys who stood up, were Neville and James. Neville started dancing with Ginny, surprisingly, and James started dancing with Tonks.

"I never knew you knew how to dance" Tonks says as she was twirled by James

"Well, I had a lot of free time, so I decided to learn" James says

Soon everyone was focused on the pair as they started wandering the dance floor, enraptured in each others eyes. Soon the music ended as they started leaning towards each other. They were suddenly surprised when they heard everyone clapping.

They both saw Professor McGonagall with an approving look before dismissing everyone.

On the day of the Yule Ball, Harry and Ron took the Patil Twins while James took Tonks. They found out that Hermione had been asked by Viktor Krum when the four Champions walked onto the dance floor, shocking Ron.

Once the music started playing and the Champions started dancing, James made his way to the stage, where a surprise was waiting. Once a good amount of people were dancing, James started playing.

_Baby I'm preying on you tonight_

_Hunt you down eat you alive_

_Just like animals,_

_Animals, like animals_

_Baby I'm-_

(A.N. I'm not doing the whole song, look it up. It's Animals by Maroon 5)

Once James and the band finished, James left to let the band play on their own. He went over to a table where Ron, Harry, and the Patil Twins were sitting.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" James says, taking a seat

"We're doing OK, a little bored though" Harry says

"Well, I'd better find Tonks before she finds me, and probably damages me" James says as he gets up and walks away

James finds Tonks talking with Bri by the stairway. He walks up the her and taps her shoulder to get her attention. Tonks says a quick goodbye before focusing her attention on James.

"Wotcher James, thought you left me for a second there" Tonks says, wrapping her arms around his neck

"Now why would you think that" James says, wrapping his own around around her waist

"Oh, no reason, just being cautious" Tonks says with a smirk

"Well, why don't I prove that I love you?" James whispers into her ear

Tonks lightly shivers at his voice, and responds by saying, "Why don't you show me?"

James then pulled Tonks into a deep kiss, both of them focusing only on each other.

* * *

><p>Fleur decided to get some fresh air, and get away from the dance for a bit. Her date was a nice guy, but she started to feel a bit uncomfortable with all the looks she was getting.<p>

She was walking down the corridor when she realized that she was being followed. She turned around to see a guy jogging a bit to catch up to her. Not wanting to deal with him, Fleur started walking faster, but suddenly felt a stunning spell hit her in the back of her neck, knocking her out.

The figure walking up to her body and started feeling her body.

"Hmm...I've never had a Veela before, even if she's only a Quarter. No matter, she'll so"

The figure then started removing her dress, and didn't hear someone approaching.

Harry saw Fleur leave the Great Hall and started after her. Since there were a lot of people getting in the way, he saw someone else trail after her. He recalled the guy being called, Carter. At least, that's what James told them.

If he was as bad as James told them, then Harry had better hurry and find Fleur as soon as possible. He found then in a hallway that would have led to the stairway. He saw Carter just start to remove her dress. Angered, Harry threw a warning shot at him, causing Carter to jump up and pull out his own wand.

They started a small skirmish before Harry was able to chase him off. Harry then ran over to Fleur, but kept his wand at the ready in case Carter came back. He then pulled the straps of her dress back up and tried waking her up.

Fleur starts to stir when she feels someone shaking her shoulder. Looking at who is was she tried gettnig up.

" 'Arry? What iz going on" Fleur asks

A bright light suddenly enveloped both of them before fading away.

"What was that?" Harry asks

"We...we're bonded" Fleur says

* * *

><p>A.N. OK, I'm going to stop it there. Leave it as a cliffhanger. So this is not what I was talking about when Carter was going to be doing something bad. Now this was bad, but this wasn't the thing that will lead to his death.<p>

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter

Bri: I thought you said I was going to be able to kick Carter in his vitals

Carter: Uuhhh... *slowly walks away*

Spartan10007: sick 'em

Let's hope Carter survives, 'cause I've got more pain planned *sinister laugh*


	12. Chapter 11

A.N. Hey everybody, good to see you all. Let's show the Stat Chart

Reviewers:

Anime PJ (This isn't even the worst of Carter. He's really gonna push it. You'll all find out in due time)

Views:

662+

Just a quick shout out: the first country to visit the story was France. It really makes me happy to see my story being read in a vast array of countries, so thank you everyone. Now let's start

* * *

><p>A couple days later, the Second Task had arrived. Harry and Fleur started getting significantly closer, which bugged Ron, and started helping each other in figuring out what the task was going to be.<p>

All five Champions waited for the cannon fire to signal the start. Harry stuffed some Gillyweed into his mouth and eat it. It looked like he was choking on something while breathing. The cannon was shot and four of the Champions jumped in while Harry was pushed in.

Once the gills grew and other changes, Harry jumped out of the water for show before swimming away. Once he got to a large seaweed wall, he saw James, apparently waiting for him with a bubblehead charm.

The two then gave a nod to each other and started swimming away. Soon they stumbled upon a large seaweed infestation. The fish around Harry bolted away when the sound of the mermaids was heard.

They then started swimming through and eventually made it to the other side. Looking at a large stone arch, they see five people floating there. Both of them head towards a certain person. James went to Tonks while Harry went to Ron. James quickly pulled out his wand to cut the seaweed holding her.

Cedric came swimming up and cut his own person as well. He then tapped his watch, telling them that there was only a couple minutes left.

Harry tried to get to Hermione, but was cut off when the mermaids pointed their tridents at him. They suddenly swam off when a shark head charged them. It turned out to be Krum. Not seeing Fleur, Harry cut a little girl free and started pulling them both.

James grabbed onto one of Ron's arms and helped pull. The Grindylow took that moment to swarm around them. Harry quickly pushed Ron and the other up while James did the same.

James then pushed Harry up since his Gillyweed was wearing off. Since Harry was out of the way the Grindylow targeted James. James quickly shot an electric spell, stunning the sea creatures, but also partially stunning himself.

Above water, Ron and the girl had resurfaced, next was Tonks, then Harry. All of them swam for the docks (?) and got out of the water.

"Wait a second, where's James?" Tonks asks

"I don't know, he sent me up" Harry says, coughing up some water

Back with James, he finally got over the stunning spell and started swimming back up. Soon after straining his arms and legs, he finally broke through the water's surface.

He then lightly floated back to the docks where the others were waiting for him.

Getting up, he has a towel placed on him as Tonks rushes over to him.

"James! You stupid bugger!" Tonks yells, "What the hell were you thinking!?"

"Heh, you know I'm to stubborn to kill" James says with a smirk

Tonks then gives James a kiss and says, "You're lucky I love you"

Dumbledore then announced Cedric as the first place winner and Harry as the second, due to his great "moral fiber". He also gave James his personal thanks for keeping watch in case anything went wrong.

Everyone was then sailed back to the shore, where Barty Crouch pulled Harry away to talk with him.

Meanwhile, James and Tonks went back to the Gryffindor Common Room with everyone else to celebrate a successful Second Task.

While everyone was celebrating in the "living room" James and Tonks went into the dorm.

"Don't do something stupid like that again" Tonks says, receiving another kiss on her neck

"No promises" James responds, rubbing her back

James then captures Tonks in a passionate kiss, which she gladly responds to. Soon they decided to go back down to celebrate with the others. Soon Harry came back with a worried look no his face. That look disappeared when everyone crowded around him, congratulating him on his performance.

Everyone eventually went to bed, but James and Tonks decided to have a go at the couch again. James kept his sweatpants and T-shirt on, while Tonks got a nightgown.

James went downstairs first to see if anyone was still there. Seeing that there wasn't, James decided to sit on the couch and wait for Tonks. A few minutes later, James hears the sound of footsteps coming from the stairway. Looking around, he sees that it's Tonks.

James actually takes a good look at Tonk. He sees that she's gained a beautiful form, guess puberty was agreeing with her. Tonks sees James staring at her and smirks to herself. She walks up to the couch, swaying her hips a bit, nearly causing James to pass out on the couch.

James then lays his body down, giving Tonks room to lay herself down, and quietly levitates a blanket over them. Tonks wraps her arms around James and feels his toned chest. Guess puberty did good for him too.

James gave Tonks a small kiss goodnight before closing his eyes, as did Tonks. However, there was one concerning thought that kept coming into James' mind; how would Tonks react when she finds out that he's a death eater.

* * *

><p>The following days, the Champions started preparing for the Third Task, that is two weeks away. Most of that time was spent with Harry and Fleur hanging out with each other...and...some heated snogging. Of course James and Tonks shared their own moments of...intimacy.<p>

One moment, James suddenly remembered something that he had neglected to check up on. After lunch, James qent back to Myrtle's Bathroom. He quickly open the entrance to the chamber and rushed through. Walking back into the spacious room, James looks at the broken stone model of a face.

He could hear something slide up to him, the Basilisk.

_~Snake Translation~_

_"Ssso you didn't forget about me"_

_"You're not something that can easily be forgotten"_

_"Well...what do you want"_

_"Nothing"_

_"...nothing?"_

_"Yes, nothing. Just wanted to see how you were doing. Since you lost your __sight, I thought I'd come visit"_

_"How...interesssting"_

From there, James was able to "catch up" with the giant serpent, and learned about what had been happening. Something interesting was that the Basilisk scented Polyjuice Potion (A.N. Don't ask me how it knows what it smells like), which sparked James' curiosity.

Soon James left and re-sealed the entrance way. He then went back to the Gryffindor Common Room to try and relax before dinner. Taking a seat on the couch, James closes his eyes and rests. However, someone decided to rub their hands around his chest from behind him.

"Wotcher babe" Tonks says

"Hey love, anyone else here?" James asks

"Nope" Tonks responds as she jumps over the couch next to James

Well, why don't we take this time to relax" James says with a mischievous smirk on his face

"Really?" Tonks says

"Yeah, you're right-" James says, quickly capturing Tonks lips with his own in a passionate kiss

"-I think i like this better"

James and Tonks continue their snogging until they realized that it would be dinner soon. They quickly rushed down and went to their seats next the the Golden Trio. After eating, everyone went back to their normal sleeping quarters, waiting for the next day to keep training.

* * *

><p>Soon the Third Task was upon them as the Champions were led out onto a field. Harry and Cedric were to go first since they were 1st and 2nd place. After Harry and Cedric entered, James goes next, then Fleur, and finally Krum.<p>

After waiting a couple minutes after they left, James quickly ran into the maze, and was followed by Fleur and Krum. James quickly met up with Fleur as they started looking for Harry. After a brief duel with a Imperiused Krum they ran into Harry and worked their way to the cup.

Suddenly, Cedric appeared out of nowhere and was being attacked by vines. Harry sent Fleur to help Cedric while James and himself would get to the cup. Once both of them got close enough, the maze separated them, causing them to make a run for the cup. They grabbed it at the same time, causing them to be portkeyed to a new location.

Looking around, Harry sees the gravestone of the Riddle's and starts panicking slightly. He tries telling James to run when Pettigrew walks out from under a building.

"James, how nice to see you again" Voldemort says, well...the crippled version of Voldemort

"What's he talking about" Harry asks

"Sorry Harry...but..." James says

James pulls back his shirts to show him the snake, and it was actually visible.

"You traitor!" Harry yells before being lifted up to the Grim Statue (A.N. I'm just gonna call it that)

"We trusted you! Tonks trusted you!"

James merely looks away as the ritual begins.

Once the gruesome task had been completed, Lord Voldemort had returned. Pettigrew gave Voldemort his wand and was used to call the others. Crabbe, Goyle, Macnair, Lucius, and a couple others. Voldemort then de-masks them. He then approaches James, who had put himself into a kneeling position.

"Rise, James" Voldemort says

James lifts himself up into a standing position.

"As I recall...your parents were one of the strongest on my followers" Voldemort says, "No doubt you've gained that same level of power, if not more"

"It is an honor to be in your presence once more my lord" James says

"Of course...oh Harry, I've almost forgot about you" Voldemort says

After a long monologue (A.N. OK, what is it with monologues. I mean, you've got him, but...just...*sigh*) Voldemort released Harry from the Grim Statue and back up a bit, telling him to pick up his wand. Meanwhile James walked over to the other Death Eaters.

Soon a Priori Incantatem was created as they dueled it out, creating spirit forms of three people. One was the old man that was killed, and the other two were Harry's parents. Once the connection was broken they rushed forwards, creating a mist, while Harry grabbed the cup and escaped.

* * *

><p>Getting portkeyed back to the stadium, everyone started cheering at Harry's return. Dumbledore quickly rushed up to him to ask what had happened. The others quickly rushed up to him as well. Harry was brought to the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomfrey was waiting for him.<p>

Only one person seemed to notice something.

"Hey, where's James?" Tonks asks

"Um...Tonks...he...he's one of them" Harry says

"What do you mean?"

"He's...a Death Eater"

At that comment, the Hospital went deathly quiet.

"Uh...I...I don't know what to say..." Tonks says as she lowers herself onto a cot, "There has to be some reason"

"Tonks, he betrayed us" Harry says, but flinches a bit at the glare that was thrown his way, "I don't want to believe it myself, but..."

Tonks quickly ran out of thee Hospital, close to tears, as the others watched her run. She ran to the Common Room and rushed to the fireplace. Luckily no one was there so she could talk to her parents through the floo network.

Tonks quickly told her parents about what happened, and was told that they would be there with a team of Aurors. Tonks only needed to wait.

* * *

><p>Upon hearing the news of Death Eaters, Marcus and Miranda (A.N. I know that they aren't their real names, but I wanted to choose something different for a change) gathered a team of Aurors to investigate.<p>

Getting to Hogwarts, they immediately went to the Hospital to ask what Harry knew. He pretty much knew about as much as everyone else, nothing. They couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed, but they couldn't blame Harry or the others.

Miranda decided to visit Tonks while Marcus went to talk with Dumbledore. She walked into the Gryffindor Common Room with the password that a girl named Hermione told them. Miranda sees Tonks sitting on a couch holding onto a guitar.

"Hello dear" Miranda says

"Wotcher mum" Tonks says

Miranda then takes a seat next to her daughter and embraces her.

"I failed him" Tonks says as a tear makes it's way down her cheek

"No you didn't dear...we failed him" Mranda says, "I'd have hoped that we could've saved James before something like this happened"

Miranda then continues to comfort her daughter at the recent occurrence. No one could have known that a certain person with a Death Eater mask on was standing on a hill overlooking Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry...I will return...one day" The figure says as he leaves his life at Hogwarts behind

The mask is dissipated to reveal the cold emotionless face of James. The snake on his back was moved to his arm to make his mark official. Voldemort saw to is personally.

"Maybe one day...my love" James says as a single tear runs down his face

And with that, he apparated away.

* * *

><p>A.N. OK, so Goblet Of Fire is finished. So I wonder what's going to happen. Obviously I know, but you, my dear readers, do not.<p>

I might be slow with my updates since something is going on that restricts me from being able to write. The internet connection is fine, but there's a problem with my stove, and it's just causing some problems.

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	13. Chapter 12

A.N. Hey everybody, time for the next chapter, but first, guess what...

come on...

guess...

it's...

CAKE TIME!

...what?...what you don't like cake? O.O

Well fine, we'll just go to the stat chart:

Reviewers:

AnimePJ

Views:

1053+ (WE DID IT! Thank you all so much, now we must go for 2000. Since we made 1000 I know we can do 2000)

Ages:

James: 17

Tonks: 17

So the end of the chapter is going to get...well...dark, I seem to be good at that. So let's start the chapter

* * *

><p>As soon as James left the hill, he went to Malfoy Manor, the place where Voldemort would be living. Getting there, James sees a small portion of Death Eaters sitting at a long table with Voldemort sitting at the head of it.<p>

"James, I'm glad you could make it" Voldemort says, "We've saved you a seat"

James sits down in the chair, right in-between his parents.

"It's good to see you again honey" Lucy, James' mother, says

James' father merely nods to him, but his eyes showed a sense of pride. Once the meeting was underway, Voldemort led up to getting a prophecy of some sort. He decided to train James personally while everyone carried out him plan.

They also decided to send James back to school, since he could be a very valuable asset.

"What about Potter?" James asks, "He knows about me being a Death Eater"

"We'll have Carter wipe his memory of that moment" Voldemort says, "It should buy us some time"

"It'll be easy" Carter says smugly

"Besides, Lucius would be more then willing to help the Minister drop the case"

"As you wish, my lord" Lucius says

After that Voldemort dismissed everyone, leaving James to visit with his parents.

"How have you been?" Lucy asks

"I'm doing OK" James says

"From what we heard you've found yourself a little bird" Will, James' father, says

"Oh...well..." James says, getting nervous

"Don't worry, we both approve" Lucy says

James gives his mother a skeptical look, and she responds by smiling at him and giving his a light shove.

"Really, your father actually agrees with me" Lucy says

After a short laugh, James left the building and went back to his own house while his parents went to their own living space. James started packing for Hogwarts again. Since he was sure he wouldn't be able to return, he didn't even bother.

James only packed a small briefcase with a few things that he would need. Since he left his Trunk at Hogwarts last year, the things would already be there for him. Carter also arrived a while after James and went to his own room. In there, he started ranting in his mind about why James should get the special treatment.

Another question was how James' parents got out of Azkaban. Deciding to sleep on it, Carter jumps onto his bed and falls asleep.

* * *

><p>A couple of months later, Lucius asked James to sit in with him while a trail would be underway. He said it was never to early for someone to learn about their "law". James is merely standing next to Lucius while talked with the Minister. It was suprising when James saw Harry being lead to the Courtroom.<p>

Once the trial actually began, the Minister read the charge, and was interupted by Dumbledore. After a long and boreing trial, in James' opinion, the jury started to seperate and leave. James saw Tonk's parents and quickly went up to talk to them.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Tonks" James says, "How are you"

"Why hello James, I'm doing well, thanks for asking" Miranda says

"Uh...I was wondering, how's Tonks doing?" James asks

"She's doing...well" Marcus says, "Why are you asking? After what happened at Hogwarts last year I should be arresting you"

"Uhh...I'm just concerned, that's all" James says, "Anyways, I'd better get going. Gotta get ready for school"

James then walks away, leaving Tonk's parents to go back to their work. He then left for the train station to wait for the ride back to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Soon James was sitting with Malfoy on the train again. Luckily the trolly passed by, giving them a chance to get some sweets. Soon the train stopped, letting everyone off. James left with Malfoy and his lackeys, but ran into the Golden Trio and Tonks. Malfoy and Harry got a bit aggressive, but didn't start anything.<p>

One thing James noticed about Tonks was that she was avoiding looking at him, and her hair was changing from it's purple color to a white-ish hue towards the bottom parts of her locks.

Sighing to himself, James just continues walking with Malfoy. Luckly they were able to get on a caridge on time and were taken down the road.

Once they got there, James helped the others get their things un-loaded and brought to the outside of the Great Hall. Taking a seat, James tries to find the four Gryffindors, but doesn't find them. Maybe they were late. It turns out they were late, since they walked through the doors a quarter of the way through dinner.

James tried talking to Tonks again, but was given the cold shoulder. A bit hurt, James focuses back on the food. Soon Dumbledore announces the return of the Care of Magical Creatures professor and the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher: Dolores Umbridge.

While speaking, Umbridge interupted him and walked up to the Owl Lecturn. She speaks about "improving" the school by restricting all of the things that make Hogwarts fun.

Hermione says, "The Ministry is taking over", and everyone was inclined to believe her. Once dinner was finished, everyone was sent to their Common Rooms. James quickly entered his own Common Room before the others could get there, since they would probably start asking questions.

Later he hears everyone else enter, but then it went eerily quiet. James quickly walked out of the Boys Dorm and looked over the edge of the balcony. Harry and Seamus were arguing about something when Ron intervened. James went back into the dorm when he saw Harry and Ron go up the stair.

James plopped himself onto his bed as he waited for the two to show up. They entered rather quickly and failed to notice James laying down on his bed. Once Ron left, James made his presence known.

"'Sup Harry" James says

"Oh...hey James" Harry says

"How was your summer" James asks, "Besides the trial of course"

"It was alright, I guess"

Heh, well the trial was pretty boring if you asks me"

"Well, you weren't the one on trial"

The two shared a couple laughs with each other, until James brought up a certain subject.

"Hey Harry...do you know why Tonks has been avoiding me?" James asks

"Oh...uhmm...well, you might not like the answer" Harry says

"Just tell me"

"Right, well, from what I know, she was pretty distraught about what happened. She told us that she didn't want to see you again because..."

"What? Just tell me Harry, I need to know"

"She said it wouldn't work out"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, but when Hermione brought her to the Girls Dormitory, I thought I heard her say, 'Who could love a Death Eater'...sorry mate"

This news completely shocked James. It wasn't like Tonks to pull something like this. He decided that he'd confront her about this later, and hopefully, he'd get some answers.

The next day, James, Tonks and the Golden Trio had the pleasure to be in the same classroom with Umbridge. Naturally it turned out to be the second most boring class in history.

Once they were dismissed, poor Harry had to stay behind for a detention. At the Gryffindor Common Room Fred and George we making a profit selling their merchandise. Soon Harry came back, and was flanked by Ron and Hermione. While they were talking, James decided to talk with Tonks.

James found Tonks sitting on her bed in the Girls Dorm. He walked into the room and closed the door, which gave away his presence. Noticing James, Tonks turns her head away and avoids eye contact.

"Tonks, how're you doing?" James asks

Nothing.

"We haven't spoken in a while"

"..."

James walked up to Tonks, causing her to grow her hair to shield her face from view.

"Tonks, look at me"

Tonks shortens her hair and looks James in the eyes.

"What's this about?" James asks

"I can't be with you" Tonks responds

"What? Why?"

"It's...complicated"

"Then try explaining it to me"

"I can't..."

"Fine..."

James then gets up and walks out of the Girls Dorm, with a cold look on his face.

"_There has to be a reason_" James thinks to himself. He then walks back downstairs and plopped himself on a chair near the Golden Trio.

"Hey guys" James says

They respond with their own greetings.

"What's wrong with your arm?" James asks

"Umbridge made him to lines with a Blood Quill" Hermione says

"Dude, that's not right"

"It's fine..." Harry responds

They decided to drop that conversation since it would probably end in an argument. Instead, they focused on why Tonks was avoiding James.

* * *

><p>The next day, Harry went to visit Hagrid's Hut and met Luna Lovegood while she was feeding the Threshals. After there little moment Harry went to the Great Hall to meet the other 2 members of the Golden Trio, but they were all interrupted when a conversation could be heard between Professor McGonagall and Umbridge.<p>

Eventually Umbridge addressed the crowd of students that had gathered and said that the ministry would basically be taking over. Over time she began making changes that had negative after affects. She even interviewed each teacher during class and nearly had Professor Trelawney kicked out of Hogwarts.

The Golden Trio decided that they all needed a real teacher and gathered a group of people a Hog's Head. From there, things went relatively well, given the fact that Tonks was still trying to avoid James.

After the small gathering, the Golden Trio and a couple others went back to the Common Room while James went to visit Draco. Luckily, he found him in the Great Hall, snacking on some food. James walks over to the table and takes a seat next to him.

"Hey James, how's it going?" Draco asks

"I'm doing good" James responds, "How about you?"

"I'm doing alright. I might head back to the Dungeon, care to join me?"

"Sure"

From there, James was led to the Slytherin Dungeons by Malfoy, and planted himself on one of the couches.

"James, I know something wrong" Draco says, taking a seat so that he was facing him

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean, is that I've known you for a long time, and I see you as a brother"

"Well thanks, but I don't see how this relates to what your talking about"

"Well, I've learned how to tell whether or not you're OK or not. And you are not OK. So tell me what's up"

"Well...I'm having girl troubles"

"With who, if I may ask"

"A girl named Tonks"

"Huh...that's interesting"

"What's so interesting about it?"

"It's just that, Carter told us that he just got a girlfriend named Tonk, huh, think there's a connection?"

At that, James realized what was going on.

"That son of a-GRRR I'm going to kick his ass-no, not his ass. I'm gonna make sure his vitals scream in pain" James says, getting pissed off

"Well, if you want to 'talk' with him, he told us that he's going to be taking her to a spot by the lake" Draco says, "If you want I can help"

"Sure, get the other two. I'll get the others and we'll meet at the courtyard" James says

Both of them get up and start running to find them. Draco didn't need to look far because Crabbe and Goyle sin e they were walking towards the dungeon anyways. James ran off to the Gryffindor Common Room, quickly said the password, and rushed in. James sees the Golden Trio sitting around and quickly fills them in on what's going on.

Ron was a bit reluctant with working with Draco, but agreed to help anyways. The four of them then met up with Draco and his two lackeys. They all ran down to the lake and followed a trail of trampled sticks and ground.

"They obviously went this way, but it looks like there's more people" James says

They all slow down and venture further through the trail. Soon they found them. Carter brought 4 lackeys along who were keeping watch. Since more trees were blocking their view, they decided that it was time to...negotiate. They all walked out and pulled out their wands, which Carter's guards responded by pulling out their own wands (A.N. O.O Umm...don't think about that too much... ... .).

Draco and his guys disarmed 3 them while James stunned the fourth. Ron, Hermione, Crabbe, and Goyle guarded them while James, Harry, and Draco went through the trees. What they saw made James extremely pissed.

Carter was snogging with Tonks, with his hand under her shirt on her chest, and one of his hands at the rim of her pants. Harry and Draco quickly threw stunning spells while James ran up and tackled the stunned Carter. He then started pounding his face with his fist until he was knocked unconscious.

While that was going on, Tonks suddenly perked up, as if she had been shocked, or startled.

"What's going on?" Tonks asks, getting extremely confused

"James! That's enough!" Draco says, pulling him off an injured Carter

"Tonks, are you OK?" Harry asks

"I'm a bit sore-uhh..." Tonks says, just noticing skin showing

Tonks covered herself with her arms as Harry started filling Tonks in on what happened.

"So I was avoiding James?"

"Yeah, it was weird, no one knew why"

Both of them could see James walk up to them, with red on his knuckles. James then kneels next to Tonks while Harry and Draco went back to the others to explain what happened.

"Wotcher James..." Tonks says, a bit depressed, "Harry filled me in on what happened, and I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry for" James responds, taking her hand, "I should be the one saying sorry. I told you I'd be there for you, but I wasn't"

"I don't blame you"

"You should. I should've known what was happening"

"James, it doesn't matter now. Let's just put this behind us"

"OK...OK, yeah...yeah..."

Tonks then pulled James up and led him back to the others, leaning on him in the process. Once there, they sent the 4 lackeys to fetch Carters body as they all left for the castle.

Once the Gryffindors got back to their tower, Tonks decided to make up for lost time by planting her lips onto James' own lips. The Golden Trio left then be, and Ron gave up the fight. James lifted Tonks up and placed her on the couch. They stopped only for a second so Tonks could pull off James' shirt, and then pull him onto the couch next to her.

They continued their snogging session, which Tonks had to admit was a lot better than Carter, until it got late. They held each other close, not willing to let either of them go.

"James...can I ask you a question?" Tonks asks

"Sure, what is it?" James responds

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do"

"Say it"

"Heh, I love you...my beautiful Nymph"

James then pulls her in for a softer kiss, and was met with a long and passionate one from Tonks. Once they separated, again, Tonks pulled off her own shirt, leaving her with a tank-top.

"Tonks, I feel like you're telling me something"

Tonks cuddled up to James as she let out a content sigh, and says, "I love you", before falling asleep on his chest.

"Heh, I should've expected that"

James falls asleep himself, hoping to solve the problem of a training spot for "Dumbledore's Army"

* * *

><p>In the Slytherin Dungeon, Carter was seething at the fact that James had beat him once more. Soon he would make him pay for the disgrace that James had shamed him with. He just needed to wait for the opportune moment.<p>

* * *

><p>A.N. OK, chapters done. Didn't see that coming, did you? A lot happened, but that doesn't mean more might happen.<p>

And before you ask, Anime PJ

*Points at him*

THIS IS NOT THE WORST!

*coughs a bit*

sorry, I have a cold so I probably shouldn't have done that...mehh

Also this is the longest chapter, so far, that I've written for this. So good job to me

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	14. Chapter 13

A.N. Hey everyone. Time for the next chapter, but first, Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

blue-eye-white-wing (I already explained it to you, *evil laughter*)

N1cromanc3loveR (You do bring up some good points, but you didn't really need to add the "stupid" part)

Anime PJ (How dark can I go? Hmm...I plan on going extremely far. So hold onto your seats, 'cause it's going to be an interesting ride)

Views:

1443+

This chapter is going to be...dark. So...let's give Neville some credit before the sh*t hits the fan.

* * *

><p>Neville was looking for a place for Dumbledore's Army to meet when he was double shoulder checked by Crabbe and Goyle. After walking to a secluded part of the school, he heard the sound of a wall being moved. Looking behind himself, he sees a door being formed. Neville quickly runs off to find Harry and the others.<p>

Once everyone was gathered, they went to the same spot. and the door took shape again. Harry, Ron, Hermione, the Twins, Tonks, and Neville went inside while the others stayed outside to keep watch for anyone that may go through the corridor. Soon, everyone was let is as they stood in front of a Death Eater Dummy. After Neville gave a good try, Harry gave a brief demonstration.

Over the next couple of days, things had been occurring that were making the students less than happy about. Umbridge had placed a sort of price on James' head if he is caught doing something that would be considered "illegal". She also started taking people in for questioning. The Inquisitorial Squad was also made, which made little difference.

However, Tonks had something on her mind, and she needed to talk to James about it. So after the lessons before the holidays ended, Tonks pulled James away from the crowd and brought him back to the Gryffindor Tower while everyone else was out doing something. Once there, she leads him to the couch, their usual meeting place, and takes a seat.

"OK Tonks, what is it?" James asks

"I...just wanted to spend time with you" Tonks responds

"Right...Tonks, just tell me what's wrong"

"...well...I was just wondering...if you eventually had to choose between following He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and me...what would you do?"

"Umm...welll. I'd obviously choose you, of course..."

"*Sigh* I hate putting you in this position, but it might happen. If it does, I don't want you to be torn between the choices"

"Don't worry, leave that to me"

Tonks then laid her head on James' shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Can you promise that you'll never leave me?" Tonks asks

"I promise"

On that note, Tonks fell into a somewhat peaceful slumber, but some events would occur that would change both of them forever.

* * *

><p>Later, the Golden Trio came in, and by that time James and Tonks had woken up. They proceeded to discuss the situation about Fleur. Apparently Fleur was going to be moving to Hogwarts, with the permission of Madame Maxine and Dumbledore. After that conversation ended, all of them went to bed.<p>

~Time Skip~

During one of the meetings, Harry decided to teach Dumbledore's Army how to use a Patronus Charm. Only after a while, a rumbling could be heard. Soon the mirror where the entrance would be shattered, leaving behind a small peep hole. One of the younger students closest took a look through with Harry.

Looking himself, Harry quickly pulled the younger student away and ran for it, saving him from a Bombarda Maxima. Draco pulled Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw, into view. From there, Umbridge brought Harry and Cho to Dumbledore's Office with the Minister, a Hitler looking guy (A.N. LOL Just had to throw that in there. I don't remember his name, but to me he did look a bit like him. Continuing with the story), Kingsley, and Percy Weasley.

After a flossy (A.N. Definition: Showy or flashy...you are all dead. JK, I love you all 3) exit from Dumbledore, Umbridge took over, and had every member of Dumbledore's Army write with a Blood Quill, except for Cho.

~Time Skip~ (A.N. Sorry if I'm jumping really far ahead, but I just want to get to the battle scene. It's going to be...dark)

After disposing of Umbridge, everyone went to gather the rest of Dumbledore's Army at an alarmingly fast rate. Hermione flooed herself to the Durmstrang to get reinforcements while Tonks went to Beauxbatons to do the same

James had mysteriously disappeared somehow, and of course everyone came up with the worst case scenario. Everyone then flooed themselves to the ministry and made their way to the Department of Mysteries.

Soon they were standing in front of the door and walking in two-by-two. Once they reached the correct stand of orbs, Harry picked his up as it started speaking with Professor Trelawney's voice. The prophecy was soon cut as two figures walked up to them, with both of them wearing Death Masks.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asks, more like demands

"You know, you really should know the difference between dreams-"

The figure pulls out his wand from the cane and disintegrates the mask.

"-And reality. You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see"

"And who are you?" One of the Army members asks to the other figure

He pulls out his own wand as does the same thing with his own mask.

"I'm sure you know who I am"

"You git, we should've done you in when we had the chance" Ron says

Harry calmly shushes him and says, "If you do anything to any of us, I'll break it"

A laugh could be heard from the shadows. Bellatrix Lestrange stepped out while saying, "He knows how to play. Itty, bitty, baby...Potter!". She then wrapped an arm around James' waist in a seductive manner, but James merely ignored it.

"Bellatrix Lestrange" Neville says

"Neville Longbottom is it? How's mum and dad?"

"Better now that they're about to be avenged"

Neville raises his wand, but is quickly stopped. Bellatrix does the same, but lowers it as Lucius tried to keep the situation passive. She then wrapped herself around James again as they started walking forward at a slow pace.

During the conversation, other Death Eaters started gathering around. Once they got close enough, Harry gave the order to fire. The all send stunning spells around, which only hit a few.

After being chased around the pathways, Ginny sent a Reducto at a cloak of darkness that was moving for them. The explosion caused the stands to collapse, which caused everything to start falling. Everyone ran to a door, but running through it, everyone fell down.

After a brief plummet to their death, they all stopped just a few feet above the ground...and were dropped. Harry and Luna looked at the Archway to see a shroud, while Hermione kept claiming that nothing was there. Harry then gathered everyone around him as the Death Eaters started filling in. The mistake that he made was that they didn't see them coming from behind.

In one swift moment, everyone was captured, leaving Harry by himself. Lucius walked up with James, and chuckled a bit.

"Did you believe, or were you actually naive enough to believe that you stood a chance against us?" Lucius says, "Now I give you the chose to give me the prophecy, or watch your friends die"

Harry then looks around at each of his friends.

"Don't give it to him Harry" Neville says

Bellatrix then shushes him with her wand on her neck.

Harry reluctantly gives it to Lucius as a flash of light appears behind him. James quickly backs off as Sirius gives Lucius a hard right hook, causing him to drop the prophecy. Even more people started entering. Most of the Order members had came and started fighting the Death Eaters.

The Death Eaters outnumbered them, but the arrival of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang helped even the odds. Tonks' parents even came. Bellatrix helped James fight off a couple of Aurors, but they stayed at a stalemate. Meanwhile Tonks' parents and James' parents were fighting. And Harry and Sirius were fighting another Death Eater and Lucius.

Carter knew that this was the moment for his revenge. He quickly ran behind some cover and hid. He then found where Tonks' father was fighting James' father, and quietly cast a spell on Tonks' father. From there, he let his plan take place.

Marcus suddenly felt a strange sensation to destroy the Death Eater in front of him. He got the upper hand on him when he accidentally fell trying to back up.

Will accidentally fell off a small ledge trying to back up, and dropped his wand in the process. He watched as Marcus jumped down and aimed his wand at him. Will saw something in his eyes that was new though, it was the look of blood lust.

"Marcus, you wouldn't kill your old friend...would you?" Will says

Marcus muttered a Reducto, and disintegrated his victim.

Once an explosion was heard, James quickly looked around and saw Marcus standing over the remains of his father. Something then broke as he slowly walked towards the remains. Marcus quickly apparated away while Carter ran away from the room with a dark smile on his face.

James kept walking, and anyone that was unlucky enough to cross his path was either knocked out of the way of stunned. Getting to his father, James kneels down his remains. His entire chest was blown up, which scattered his body parts in different direction.

James found the head, and carefully picked it up. He then lowered his own head, and let the darkness consume him.

* * *

><p>With most of the Death Eaters apprehended, Tonks started searching for James while everyone else had to be questioned. She eventually found him with those who were captured, and looked completely dead to the world. She quickly approached him, but was blocked by a couple of Aurors.<p>

Tonks mother allowed her to "interrogate" him alone. They were brought to a part of the room where they could speak in private.

"James...what's wrong?" Tonks starts

"I...my father...he..."

James looked close to throwing up. Tonks wrapped her arms around him and kept whispering to him that things would be OK. James then gently pried her off and looked into her eyes. Tonks flinched away when she saw the dead look in his eyes.

"Your father did this..."

"My father? Are you sure? He wouldn't have done something like that without a reason"

"I'm sure..."

"But...it doesn't make any sense"

"Tonks"

James puts his hands on her shoulders.

"Things aren't going to be the same"

"What? Why?"

"Because of what happened here today. I'm a convicted Death Eater, and have to face the punishment"

"No you don't, my parents can help you, they could-"

"What Tonks? What could they do!? Your father KILLED MINE! And I'm not going to forget that"

James then walked back to the other Death Eaters held captive, and took his place.

Tonks just stood there completely stunned. She didn't even feel anything. She started walking towards her mother, but on her way, she saw the body, or what remained of it, being gathered. The name that was tagged on the body made her freeze. It was marked as: Will Winter.

She nearly threw up looking at the mutilated body. She quickly rushed off to tell her mother about what happened. Reaching her, she started describing what happened. When she got to the part about the body, she threw up on some rocks.

Miranda gently patted her daughter's back as she emptied out her stomach. She then pulled her away from everything and sat her down outside of the room in the main entrance. Once there she sat her down on the floor and wrapped an arm around her.

Tonks started crying onto her mother's shoulder.

"W-why mum? wh-why?"

"I don't know Nymmy, it all seems confusing"

"I-is he going to be returning to Hogwarts? I don't want to go otherwise"

"I thought that you liked Hogwarts. You kept writing about how great it is"

"It was only great because James was there. It'll be boring if he isn't"

"Come on Nymmy, let's go home"

Tonks was taken back home, and rushed off to her room, where she jumped onto her bed and cried into a pillow. She looked at a small desk by her bed and picked up a picture. It was one that was taken during one of the many trips to Hogsmeade. In the picture, both of them were smiling, and James gave Tonks a kiss on the cheek. This caused the picture Tonks to look away with a blush while James pulled her closer.

Tonks smiled at the memory, and fell asleep with the picture in her arms.

* * *

><p>Back with the others, Harry was found with Dumbledore at one of the entrances. (A.N. I did say Tonks and her mother were at the main entrance, but there has to be more than one. I mean come on, the place is HUGE! That's all, continue with the story)<p>

The Daily Prophet had a field day with all the events that had taken place. Everyone from Dumbledore's Army went back to Hogwarts to get ready to leave. Since Tonks had already been brought home, her luggage was gathered by a couple friends of the family. Dumbledore apologized for distancing himself away from Harry, and Harry accepted his apology.

Sirius' charges were finally dropped, as he walked through Hogwarts doors as a free man once more. The olden Trio, plus Sirius and the Army members spent their last moments with each other. Sirius had to fly away on Buckbeak, who was sleeping in the forest, which left the Golden Trio with their many friends.

As they walked down to the train they started asking questions about their next move, and Harry's response was, "The difference between us and Voldemort is that we have something to fight for"

They all boarded the train, and were brought back to their separate lives.

* * *

><p>James had been taken to Azkaban with the other prisoners, and was being fed on every now and then. It felt strange, having every happy feeling being drained away. He knew he deserved it, but he wouldn't go down without fighting. He knew Voldemort had a plan ready in case this sort of situation occurs, and it was all a matter of waiting.<p>

James couldn't take it most of the time, and every time he kept thinking of Tonks.

It was true, he deserved this.

* * *

><p>A.N. OK, chapter's done. So...I'm just gonna go and hide from all the flames that I'm sure will be thrown.<p>

*Dodges flamethrower*

JEEZ! SEE YA

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways, stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter.

Also, have a merry Christmas everyone.


	15. AN

Hello everyone, just a quick Author's Note.

I'm wondering if I should just continue this story, or break it into separate, and more lengthy, stories.

I'll try to put a Poll up, but tell me in the reviews too

Poll is on my profile

See you next chapter, hopefully

-Spartan10007


End file.
